How To Train Your Dragon 2
by The Green Seer
Summary: When Vikings wake up in a room alongside their mortal enemies the obvious result is chaos. Not when they have to watch themselves five years in the future however. When traditions fail and believes are shattered, can the two sides learn from this experience and accept each other? - Watching The Movie Fic; Hiccup x Astrid
1. Dragon Racing

**Well, since I love 'How To Train Your Dragon' and 'How To Train Your Dragon' Watching the Movie Fics so much, I've decided to write down one myself. It first started as a script only but I eventually decided to write something that I've always wanted to read.**

 **This fic is a 'Watching the Movie' story. The movie is 'How To Train Your Dragon 2' and the characters watching it will be the ones from before the first movie. So no Hiccup and Toothless, no battle with the Red/Green Death, no peace between Vikings and Dragons. I've always wanted to read how everyone would react to seeing themselves riding dragons with no idea how it happened.**

 **Also, a warning; there are some lines which I didn't completely understand because of accent and such so if you can figure out what they really said feel free to correct me please. I will mark the lines I'm unsure of like this:** (?) **.**

 **I do not own the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

The room was big. And white, except for the big, comfortable looking seats wrapped in a red cloth. They were organized in rows that ascended to the back of the room and all of them faced the same blank wall.

Stoick took a moment to blink in confusion and take in what was happening. All around him dozens of baffled, overly violent Vikings examined their new surroundings as only people of their proud heritage could. The only problem was…

"Where's my hammer?"

"My axe is missin'!"

"Where in Hel's name are we?"

Stoick checked. His faithful axe was gone. The weapon he had always carried with him was nowhere in sight. Tendrils of rage filled his being and with a roar that brought silence among his tribe he cried to the room.

"Show yerself, devil! What is this wretched place? Come out and face us with honor, ye coward!"

As the echo died down and the clamor of cheering people eager for battle begun, the chief heard the timid voice of his son right next to him.

"Ah, uh…dad?"

Turning down with a scowl that Hiccup found only a tad intimidating, he noticed where the boy was pointing. On the closest seat there was a white folded paper. Not sparing him a glance he grabbed the paper and unwrapped it. His dark gaze melted into one of confusion all over again. Stoick turned back to the Vikings and only now noticed their fired up state. He sighed and called for silence which they immediately obeyed.

"Apparently, the one responsible fer this left us a message: _No violence allowed, only truth. What you shall see here is the future of yer tribe and the faith that awaits ye. Take a seat and learn from this opportunity._ "

Whispers flew all around the room as everyone scratched their heads at the cryptic message. Gobber the Belch, eccentric man and all around best friend of the chief's shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that's that ah guess." And he limped his way to the middle of the first row and plopped down. "Aw, cozy."

Stoick huffed, hesitant to do as told, but when his son and the other teens followed, spreading out along the front seats he joined them as did the rest of the Vikings, grouping into families or friends. He sat down next to Gobber with Hiccup on the smith's other side and the rest of the teens on the row behind them.

"What kind of sorcery is this?"

Gobber was quick to answer his friend's murmured question in his usual cheery manner. "Whatever it is, there's no way out and we might as well stick around and see what's gonna happen. Can't hurt, right?"

Before Stoick could say anything there was a flash of light from the side of the room that bared no furniture. What followed next was a slice of pandemonium as Vikings jumped on their feet, instinctively reached for their missing weapons, while dragons of all kinds growled; desperately trying to untangle themselves from the pile of tails, limbs and wings they've fallen into.

"Dragons!"

Battle cries and savage howls filled their air as both parties tried to figure out what was happening but to their utmost surprise, the Vikings found themselves unable to step away from their seats and the dragons' fires were mysteriously empty.

Right before Stoick's face, another piece of paper fluttered down out of nowhere. He grabbed it angrily and read aloud, his voice booming with barely restrained anger.

" _No violence allowed, only truth. Watch the wall."_

The suddenly dimming lights brought a new wave of chatter but it all quieted down, humans and dragons, when the wall the chairs were facing burst into motion and colors. Stoick wanted to curse the spawn who brought them there with the dragons and refused to show itself or at least let them have a go at their mortal enemies. The moving images were stunning and he _was_ quite curious to know what it was. With a nod, he turned around to address his people.

"Alright! Everyone, since we cannet fight or move much, we will listen to these…letters…for now." He sat back down but not before throwing a heated glare at the dragons who seemed to be in the same predicament as them in the mobility department.

The beasts made sure to return the look.

"This ought to be interesting." He heard the blacksmith say.

Stoick personally had a few different words to describe it, but kept his mouth shut. Behind them, the villagers were still talking quietly and always kept an eye on the dragons, watching them turn their heads this way and that and chirping and crooning. It was strange to see them act so indifferent and relaxed when they were used with terrifying, bloodthirsty beasts ready to tear them apart during raids.

The chief sighed heavily, his body refusing to loosen up with their enemies so close. He stole a glance at his son, on Gobber's other side and saw him carefully watch the devils. He mentally nodded at his caution. He should have said something but the words got stuck in his throat as they always did. He shook his head and looked forward to the wall where a boy was fishing in the clouds from his place on a crescent moon?

He questioned what he was seeing for a second before the image changed into water.

 **EXT. OVER THE SEA/ NORTHERN ISLANDS/ DAY**

 **The screen is on the water. Suddenly something fast and black moves across the surface causing the water to part and spray sideways. Something red is visible in the short time it moved over the screen.**

"What _is_ this?" He heard somebody ask in the back. The Chief wasn't surprised when nobody answered.

 **The angle turns up and Berk can be seen in the distance. Sea birds are heard in the background along with the shifting waves. Slowly, the camera moves forward towards the island. It closes in on one of the Viking totems before it disappears.**

Sounds of wonder fill the room. Stoick himself was left speechless as the sight of his home was shown by this magic…person…thing. His puzzlement and curiosity were starting to hurt his head.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **This is Berk. The best kept secret this side of…well anywhere.**_

He could practically _feel_ everybody jump at the voice. It was lower pitched, but still held that familiarly nasal quality he recognized as his son's.

"Why is Hiccup talking?" Snotlout piped over the new round of whispers.

"Am not." Hiccup snapped back dryly. It was quiet enough that only he and Gobber heard. He knew his son was just as out of it as everyone else, but Stoick still wondered how this was possible.

 **The screen moves over the cliffs to a container of water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **Granted, it may not look like much but this wet heap of rocks packs more than a few surprises.**_

The people, now somehow used with the voice of their heir coming out of nowhere, took the time to pay attention to the new look of the village. Stoick too found himself pleased to see the village looked in good shape. His thoughts wandered to the letters and how they were going to see their future. Did this mean that the war was over? He couldn't quell the giddy feeling in his chest and he grinned.

 **The screen goes over roofs and houses. Something fast moves overhead. In-between two houses, the screen goes down to see a couple of scared sheep watching the sky. An overview of the village shows a shadow is seen passing on the ground.**

The giddy feeling dropped faster than Thor's Hammer in unworthy hands.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **Life here is amazing.**_

For a second Stoick was torn between distress that the dragons were still around and the fact that his son finally grew out of the awkward, troublemaking phase he was in right now. The news that his son was taking his role seriously eventually won out.

Beside him, Gobber nudged the teen with a joyful smile. Hiccup was surprised at first, but a proud smile lit up his face. Maybe he wasn't such a disappointment to his father after all.

 **The bunch of sheep is crossing the plaza back to back.**

 _ **Just not for the faint of heart**_ **.**

The happy atmosphere spread all around and many Vikings found themselves nodding along with the boy's words.

 **Close up on the sheep. The sides of the sheep are painted with a colorful target.**

Astrid narrowed her eyes at that. Something wasn't right here…

 _ **You see, when most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needle point, we Berkians prefer…**_

Snotlout and the twins scoffed.

"Who does that?" Snotlout jeered.

"I know, right? Destruction for the win!"

"Yeah!"

Some villagers rolled their eyes as the twins banged their helmets together.

 **The marked sheep is pushed away. It looks up alarmed just before being snatched.**

"Damned beasts!"

The dragons roared at the Viking in question making him cower in his seat.

… _ **a little something we like to call…**_

 **Fast shapes move across a totem, buildings and then a weathervane making it spin uncontrollably. The shapes are more clearly seen when they fly around a decorated post.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **Dragon Racing!**_

A series of gasps echoed around the room. Stoick's mouth dropped, the teens watched in confusion as did every single person. They wondered if dragon racing was some kind of code for a good old dragon battle in the arena.

 **The dragons turn around in the air and the camera shows behind them stands with cheering Vikings. The camera moves back and Fishlegs, older from his appearance, comes out wearing paint on his face. He whoops in victory with the Gronckle doing the same. In its claws is the sheep.**

A pin could be heard dropping in the silence that followed.

Fishlegs shrunk under the sudden glares aimed at him. Nobody could blame them; after all, the boy was riding a dragon. It hurt him how his parents looked at him as if he was a stranger, but in a corner of his mind Fishlegs couldn't help being stunned by his future self's bravery.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Hiccup and the rest of the younger generation flinched at the Chief's bellow.

The dragons on the other hand, tilted their heads curiously at the human.

 **Suddenly they are hit by a tail and the dragon drops their cargo. Snotlout and a Monstrous Nightmare appear on the screen and the sheep is caught by them.**

It was Snotlout's turn to gulp as the eyes turn on him.

Just what was wrong with those kids?

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **Haha, I'm sorry, Fishlegs. Did you want that?**_

 **Fishlegs scowls and urges his dragon to go faster but the Nightmare spreads his wings and is pushed back while the Gronckle flies by.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Snotlout, that was mine!**_

Uncertainty floated like a cloud over every single being in the room. What kind of future were they watching?

Stoick wanted several block of ice in that moment.

 **Snotlout looks behind to see the twins getting closer on a Zippleback.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **Here you go, babe!**_ **(He throws the sheep to Ruffnut.)** _ **Did I tell you you look amazing today? Because you do.**_

 **He smiles. Ruffnut gags.**

Ruffnut gagged.

Astrid leaned back in surprise.

Snotlout froze.

"Never talk to me!" The blonde twin grinded.

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Come on Barf. It's starting to stink around here**_ **.**

 **Barf starts to release green gas as they pass. Tuffnut and the other head of the dragon appear beside Snotlout with Tuffnut leaning down on him. His face is hideously painted black and yellow.**

Vikings flinched at the horrendous face paint. Tuffnut was quite taken with it though.

"Oh man. That's awesome and scary. We're really riding a dragon."

His words brought more darks looks to them but the twins, slow-witted and simple-minded as they were, didn't notice.

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Nope! Still hates you.**_ **(Fist pumped in the air.)** _ **Let's blow this place, Belch**_ **! (The gas is lightened and an explosion separates the Nightmare and Zippleback.)** _ **Alright!**_

 **The dragons fly down closer to the stands and the twins throw the sheep down a hole and into a net with their mark. From a platform, Stoick laughs as he watches the teens go.**

Hiccup was completely lost. The other kids were riding dragons. They were enjoying it along with the rest of the village if the cheering crowd was anything to go by. What's more, his father was supporting it! It was official. Whatever would happen in the future would make them all insane.

Dragons were ruthless, savage monsters after all…weren't they?

 **STOICK**

 _ **Ahaha, that's nine for the twins. Astrid lays with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none and Hiccup is… (**_ **Stoick looks around and then heavily sits down in his chair.) …** _ **nowhere to be found.**_

Stoick felt the beginnings of panic gripping his inwards. Not only were Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins involved but also _Astrid_ and his…his son?

 **Gobber leans on the back of the chair, smiling teasingly.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Scared him off with the big talk, didn't you Stoick?**_

 **Stoick glares.**

Gobber frowned. There was clearly something big that happened in order for Berk and their mentality to switch in such a radical manner. It was clear the war was over and that dragons were welcomed in the village. But what could have happen?

And from what he was hearing, Hiccup was in his father's good graces if 'big talk' meant what he was thinking of.

 **Back in the game, the camera is on Snotlout when Astrid appears upside down on a Deadly Nadder and slaps his helmet.**

"Wow!" Snotlout shouted. He was taken aback by how beautiful Astrid would become. His feeling was secretly shared by Hiccup who kept staring dreamily at the blonde while Gobber snickered, not unnoticed mind you.

Said blonde on the other hand, was enraged. How could she dishonor herself and her village like that?

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What are you doing, Snotlout? They're gonna win now!**_

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **She's my princess. Whatever she wants, she gets.**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Ruffnut? Didn't she try to bury you alive?**_

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **Only for a few hours…**_

As dizzying as it was watching everything, the people couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. Maybe whatever was going on wasn't as bad as they believed. They certainly didn't think that in the future apparently.

 **The two of them fly closer to another weathervane and the Nightmare kicks it with his claws.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **Now dragons used to be a bit of a problem here.**_

Stoick was glad his son was speaking again. Maybe he could tell something about what changed between them and the dragons.

 **Snotlout hoots while he, Astrid and the twins fly around stacks of rocks.**

 _ **But that was five years ago, now they've all moved in.**_

Murmurs rose from the crowd. So 5 years passed since…what? The war ended? They found the nest? Made peace with _dragons_? There was still so much they didn't understand…

 **They go through a structure at the mouth of a cave where all kinds of baby dragons are.**

 _ **And, really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables**_ **…**

They even made arrangements so the dragons could live comfortably?

 **Outside, a Nadder is eating from a container.**

… _ **all you can eat feeding stations…**_

 **Switches to the right where a Gronckle is using a stone back scratcher.**

… _ **full service dragon wash…**_

 **A baby Gronckle sneezes and sets fire to a house decorated with a wooden Nadder head.**

… _ **even top of the line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**_

 **Astrid notices the fire and she and the Nadder immediately go there. Her dragon pulls on a rope above the house, releasing a jet of water that puts out the fire before it can spread.**

Hiccup raised his brows at the ingenious solution. They could apply such a system during raids. Why didn't he think of that? Well, considering what he's heard he had already thought about it…sort of.

 **On the platform, Gobber and Stoick applaud at the show.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **It's time, Gobber.**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Righty-ho!**_ **(Waves at a man waiting near a giant horn.)** _ **Last lap!**_

 **The Viking nods and blows. The loud noise makes Astrid perk up in excitement.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **The black sheep!**_ **(Leaning down to her dragon.)** _ **Come on, Stormfly, we can still win this thing!**_

 **In the stands the Vikings clap and yell.**

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other. The smith raised his shoulders hopelessly as if saying 'I've lived to see this too' while Stoick is rubbing his head. He still found this so very hard to believe.

Meanwhile, the teens, the dragons and some Vikings were getting excited. No matter the game, even if it involved dragon riding, it was enough reason to feel energized. They loved to be entertained and most of all they loved to compete and win.

 **A foot and peg leg is seen moving slowly across the screen.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Come on, Barf.**_

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Let's go.**_

"Oh, ho, ho…" Tuffnut was rubbing his hands sitting on the edge.

Ruffnut was grinning widely beside him. "This is gonna be so cool."

 **A jagged wheel is turning.**

 **On Fishlegs catching up with the others.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Come on, Meatlug.**_

Even if he felt so scared at first, Fishlegs could really say he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Meatlug? Really?" Sneered Snotlout.

Almost every minute.

 **A big crossbow pointing towards the sky is being prepared.**

 **On the teens flying towards the screen. Astrid, in the lead, cries out in joy with the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs behind her.**

There was no way Astrid was enjoying this. Her pumping heart and jittery feet were because she was in a room with dragons watching impossible, bewitched gibberish. Yes!

 **A bored black sheep is sitting in the crossbow. Gobber leans down with a wink.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**_

 **The screen widens and the entire mechanism is revealed. When Gobber gets ready to pull the lever, the sheep freezes in realization. It lets out one last "BAA" before it shoots in the sky.**

The Vikings cheered, too caught up in the game to notice. Stoick did, and Hiccup watched his father with an apprehensive eye. He was the only one not present. But his father mentioned him earlier…so where was he?

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Up up up up up!**_

 **Astrid comes closer and closer to it; Stormfly pulls ahead her sharp talons ready to snatch the sheep. The black sheep stops midair where it bleats frightened. As it starts falling down and Astrid approaches, Fishlegs suddenly shots in front of her taking her prize.**

Everyone groaned, even the dragons. The Deadly Nadder whined unhappily at being beaten and Astrid straightened up, not believing that Fishlegs got ahead of her.

 **ASTRID**

 _ **NO!**_

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Yes! Good job, Meatlug!**_

 **Meatlug puffs, just as happy as her rider. She then spins around and throws the sheep.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Here you go, darling! Mine's worth ten!**_

Another round of jaw-dropping occurred. Fishlegs was chasing Ruffnut too now?

"Seriously, stay away!" Growled the female twin. Her brother was giving her the freaky eyes. Tuffnut could somehow understand Snotlout going after his sister, he must have gotten sick of Astrid saying no, but Fishlegs?

 **Ruffnut catches the sheep while Tuffnut slowly puts down his arms, having expected to catch it.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Yeah! The black sheep!**_

 **With Astrid flying alongside Snotlout.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **I'm totally winning!**_

 **FISHLEGS**

 **(Appears on her side, a love struck smile on his face.)** _ **We're winning together!**_

"Oh, I'm going to be sick!"

 **Ruffnut grunts and pushes him away. Behind, Astrid ducks Fishlegs in time but Snotlout is not so lucky and they, along with their dragons are sent spiraling backwards.**

 **The crowd is ecstatic.**

"This thing is crazy!" Tuffnut cried referring to Ruffnut evident suitors. "I don't know if it's good or bad, and that's saying something."

 **On the twins and their Zippleback as they fly.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Whoo-hoo! No one can stop me now!**_

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Except for me, we're attached, genius!**_

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Of course it would come to that."

The twins' parents heard him and shook their heads in resignation.

 **In the background, Astrid and Stormfly close in.**

Stoick narrowed his eyes. He might not go along with this mess but it didn't mean he didn't like to see a good challenge. He was hoping the Hofferson girl wouldn't give up that easily. She wasn't that kind of person.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **(He grabs the sheep's horns and pulls it towards him)** _ **Quite trying to steal all my glory!**_

 **On Astrid as she leaps on her feet on Stormfly. She smiles determined. From the stands, Stoick pushes himself up from his chair.**

Everybody leaned forward in expectation. The dragons flapped their wings as well.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Get them, Astrid!**_

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **It's my glory.**_

 **Astrid comes from behind them and jumps on Barf and Belch.**

 **RUFFNUT (Still playing tug-a-war over the sheep.)**

… _ **always ruining everything!**_

 **TUFFNUT**

… _ **no sheep, no glory…**_

 **Astrid runs on the back of the dragon and somersaults over the bickering pair, grabbing the sheep in the process.**

The Vikings applauded at the impressive demonstration of skill.

Astrid couldn't stop the proud smirk as she watched herself perform such risky maneuvers in the air. Fleetingly, she pondered that she must have trusted that Nadder a lot to do it.

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Gotcha!**_ **(She lands perfectly on her dragon.)** _ **Ahaha!**_ **(She smiles victoriously.)**

 **TUFFNUT (Bewildered at what just happened.)**

 _ **Wow!**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **ASTRID!**_

 **Stoick jumps out of his seat while Spitelout, on his left, rolls his eyes.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gripped Astrid's father making some laugh.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Well played!**_ **(Hits Spitelout playfully in the shoulder, shoving him two steps away at the same time.)** _ **That's my future daughter-in-law!**_

Hiccup choked and blushed scarlet. Gobber's blatant winking didn't help.

"What?" Shrieked Snotlout.

His reaction was shared by the majority of the villagers.

Some of them seemed to take it in stride though since, in the future, they also seemed to enjoy dragon races and the kids were riding said dragons. Why was one more earth-shattering news going to matter? For others, this was as earth-shattering as it sounded.

Astrid was blushing as well. She personally didn't have anything with Hiccup. She always thought that he was clumsy, weak, never in the right place but she admired his smarts and determination to keep trying. He was cute in a dorky kind of way but she was never interested in him romantically. She was dedicated to battle and honoring her family and tribe.

Stoick was surprised out of any disgust this future brought him. His son was promised to Astrid Hofferson? Probably the best Viking of the younger generation? He would be lying is he said he wasn't proud but it all came back to the standard question.

What brought this all on?

"There is no way, no way I will believe that Hiccup of all people is going out with Astrid!" Raged Snotlout.

Astrid scowled. "Oh, so you were expecting that the billionth time you ask me out I would by some miracle say yes? Is your head as filled of rocks as it looks?"

She turned away from him spluttering about his muscles to look at Hiccup as he was making himself smaller and smaller in his seat. She shook her head, nearly pitying herself for such misfortune. And she didn't even see Hiccup in the future yet.

 **Astrid and the others are passing by the stands, very near the finish line. Fishlegs tries to make a grab for the sheep but Stormfly and Astrid get out of the way. Snotlout comes from the front, swinging a bludgeon in his hands.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **Uh, excuse me!**_

People looked shocked that Snotlout would threaten Astrid with how he fawned over her so much. Astrid glanced at him blankly and the boy turned away embarrassed.

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Stormfly!**_

 **As they draw near each other, Astrid drops down and reveals Fishlegs right behind her. A clang is heard as the weapon hits and the crowd winces. Below, Stormfly spins out of control underneath the nets with sheep. Astrid gasps as they keep going towards the water but manages to pull them back up in the air in the nick of time. They come back above the nets and she drops the sheep. A woman swings a flag signaling the end of the competition.**

 **STOICK**

 **(Pumps his fist violently, causing the elder to gasp.)** _ **That's thirteen!**_ **(Spitelout still looks bored and as if he expected the outcome.)** _ **Astrid takes the game.**_

 **Astrid stands up on Stormfly, cheering along with the people at her success.**

The Vikings were cheering along with the ones in the picture. In the end it was a pretty impressive game.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **Yeah, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off and it's a good thing too…**_

 **Astrid flies closer to the stands and leans down to clap the people.**

 _ **Because with Vikings on the back of Dragons…**_

 **Fishlegs gasps and dips lower for cover when Stormfly passes by and then upwards into the sky.**

… _ **the world just got a whole lot bigger…**_

This made the people wonder.

"So it is Hiccup's fault that this will happen?" Said Snotlout.

The twins high-fived and cried 'Awesome'. Fishlegs looked intrigued but most of the older Vikings seemed uneasy.

Astrid was confused on what to think. On the one hand, she has sworn herself a warrior, to kill the beasts that have ravaged her tribe for three hundred years. On the other hand, watching herself so free and happy on that Nadder made a thrill of adrenaline run down her body. She didn't remember a time when she looked so content.

Stoick was frowning so much Hiccup feared it would be permanent. The earlier mortification regarding him and Astrid passed away as the words of his future self washed over the room. He somehow stopped the war. And not only that, he somehow made Vikings and Dragons live in peace. All his life he prepared himself to one day kill a dragon and earn his father's approval. Naturally, everything he tried ended up harming the village as much as the dragons did and he almost came to believe that there was no way to get rid of Hiccup the Useless. But here he was now, five years later and so far, every mention of him by his dad didn't ring with disappointment or shame. His father looked angry and annoyed that he _wasn't_ there, participating with the others in the race. In that moment Hiccup felt a sliver of hope bud in his chest.

The Chief was conflicted. He didn't know what changed, when and how and why. It was all so astonishing, like a storm hitting him from all sides. He was disoriented. The village from what he had seen was flourishing. And _dragons_ lived among them. There were new constructions; some of them he was sure came from Hiccup's brilliant mind. The peace came from _Hiccup's_ brilliant mind. Vikings versus Dragons; a conflict that went on for centuries, traditions all thrown away and he saw the result before his eyes. Stoick was a man of honor and pride and staining his ancestors' names by allying themselves with dragons felt like treason. But, he reminded himself again, the village was flourishing. The people were happy with dragons.

A Chief protects his own! Was breaking tradition a worthy price for this peace?


	2. Together, We Map The World

**Hello, lovelies!**

 **I just want to take the time and say that I was completely…overwhelmed by your responses you guys! I've never had my inbox so full before! Thank you very much! I was worried that there was TOO MUCH description to be fair. I just wanted to make a perfect reaction story since I've only read about a handful good stories with this plot.**

 **Now, about this chapter…well, I've read how everyone is so eager to see how the group will react to older Hiccup and I can't help feel a bit intimidated because the beginning went in a completely different direction than I was expecting…So, I hope it won't disappoint but Toothless just wanted the attention, you know...?**

 **I do not own the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

A pair of intelligent green eyes watched the humans from the cover of the other dragons. He wasn't interested in showing himself, although he was curious about the shape that flew over the water in the beginning. He wasn't certain but something nagged at his instinct.

He was also curious about what he had seen so far. The humans in the magic pictures were riding dragons, but the ones sitting in the chairs – who he believed were the same by some strange happening only shrunken in size – didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm.

He knew that Vikings and dragons were enemies, not by choice rather than circumstances. But beside that very important detail, Dragons were proud creatures and letting some puny, frail human sit on their backs was akin to slavery.

He knew some of the dragons who have appeared so far. The Fire-Skinned one was glaring at the young human even if the act went unnoticed. The Spine-Tail was angered but she seemed to have mellowed out and now was just boasting for winning…Arrogant creatures!

He wasn't sure if he was involved in this Human-Dragon community too but he sort of found himself wishing for it.

Against his revered and noble nature, the renowned Dark-Scaled dragon felt lonely among his kin.

 **EXT. FURTHER OVER THE SEA/ DAY**

 **An indisputable shriek fills the air as something soars across the water, causing waves. The camera moves on the side and a small dragon is seen flying parallel with the sea at high speeds. It crosses the screen in no time.**

His ears perked up. Was that him? That was certainly his specie's trademark sound.

Concerned whispers floated from the humans. He caught bits and pieces even if he wasn't particularly paying attention like: 'Night Fury' and 'first time seeing it' and 'no way it is that small'.

He shook his head. Silly humans! Why does size matter?

 **The angle is changed and the back of the dragon is seen, on which lays a human in dark leather clothing. He is positioned in such a way he is staying between the dragons' outstretched wings and thus improving their speed. From the front, the rider is shown wearing an intimidating helmet.**

Quiet croons passed over his head.

Yes, that was him. The frills were unique to every Dark-Scale. So he also had a bonded human after all…He resisted the urge to leap on the other side of the room and search for his rider. It wouldn't do well to his image after all.

But he had to wonder a bit…what had happened to his tail fin? His wasn't the shade of fire.

 **The two lean on the side in one smooth move and fly alongside a group of Thunderdrums as they leap out of the water. The man takes a proper riding spot, placing his foot and prosthetic in the stirrups. He switches the position of the tailfin and they suddenly spin underneath the wing of a Thunderdrum.**

He tried to inch closer to the humans without being seen so he could listen more easily. The dragons around him complied with his wishes.

He was nearly to the front where the human Alpha and his entourage was. The large Viking was watching the screen with an unreadable expression. Beside him, the limbless one was, dare he say, dumbfounded about something and the little one was gaping like a tasty sea fish.

He couldn't help stand straighter. Indeed, he was _that_ extraordinary!

 **RIDER**

 _ **Yeah!**_

 **They quickly head upwards into the clouds. The dragon roars in delight and turns around, back facing the sea in a vertical loop before folding his wings and letting gravity pull them down. They fall for a bit until the dragon opens his wings and they climb again. They quickly start spinning madly in the air, breaking through the clouds and then stopping abruptly.**

 **The dragon has his eyes closed and he opens them with a toothy smile as they begin falling again. They tumble down on their backs, once again breaking through the blanket of clouds on their way toward the ocean. They right their path of flying but begin going up once again, twirling in the skies with an infectious enthusiasm.**

He was ignoring the growing chatter of the humans. Such daredevil stunts were making him fidget with excitement. He wanted to fly right then. And he wanted to see his human already.

On the other hand, a part of his mind was still stuck on the fin. It was clearly not natural and the contraption on his body looked like it was connected to it. He didn't understand but he was starting to think that something was going to happen and he would lose his flight…

…only to regain it with his human rider.

 **The rider spreads his arms as the dragon does the same with his wings and they glide right in the path of some Timberjacks. A few moments later, the human pushes down the handrail he used to hold into during their happy flying and stands straighter in the saddle.**

 **RIDER**

 _ **What do you think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**_

 **The dragon's eyes widen for a moment before he narrows them in annoyance.**

He couldn't help the questioning noise. Next to him, several Rock-Eaters were giving him concerned glances. No, he wasn't crazy for somewhat accepting this! Stop looking at him like that!

 **RIDER**

 _ **Toothless…It'll be fine.**_

Toothless? He was given a name? What an honor! Dragons simply referred to each other by their species' titles. Only Elders or other famous characters were given special calls.

The dragon turned his head to look at the humans again. They were all stunned and fearful. They probably knew who his rider was. That, or his majestic being had blown them away. It was expected truthfully.

With the Alpha, he was shooting the little one secret looks of displeasure. The human, who must have been a hatchling, was watching the screen as if hypnotized. He tilted his head. What was with this behavior?

 **The young man blocks the tailfin and detaches himself from the saddle.**

 **RIDER**

 _ **Ready?**_

 **He shakes his shoulders and then leans on the side in a free fall with a yell. As he falls head on, the dragon catches up to him and moves beside him.**

 **RIDER**

 _ **Yeeeeaaaah!**_

 **They spin around, facing each other. The dragon smiles at him showing his gums and flapping tongue.**

Toothless laughed. Everything they were doing looked like fun. He was wondering why he was so against it at first…

 **As the clouds start to fade and the sea gets closer, the man reaches down to his feet and loops his fingers around some strings. Pulling on them, a pair of hand-made leather wings snaps wide on his sides. At the same time, the dragon opens his large wings and they both are lifted back in the sky. The two glide next to each other and the rider reaches again for something that unlocks a fin on his back.**

This caused a massive uproar among the dragons. Toothless couldn't be more shocked if he was smacked in the face with a slimy sea serpent.

The human was flying!

 _His_ human was flying!

Snapping out of his stupor he roared in pride. The superior glances he was giving the others were rightfully deserved.

The dragons were just as impressed with the Dark-Scale's rider. What an interesting human to have learned to fly! That in itself earned their respect.

On the humans' side, the surprise didn't hold such an impact but the invention made them question their heir's sanity. Some laughed, like Gobber, while others, like Stoick, nearly dived out of their seat to catch the crazy boy.

Hiccup froze in his seat. He was thrilled at his future self's courage and ingenuity but at the same time he was going through all the death related possibilities. The fact that his dragon was a Night Fury of all dragons was the top of the list.

 **The human looks back to his companion who cocks his head. As they start to slowly descend, the dragon shoots a ball of violet-blue fire that explodes underneath his rider, pushing him up somewhat. They do this two more times with the human whooping and yelling in ecstasy.**

 **RIDER**

 _ **This is amazing!**_

 **They enter a foggy spot that partially obscures their vision. When they get out of it, a giant sea stack is in their path.**

 **RIDER**

 _ **No longer amazing!**_

 **He looks back at the dragon who understands and tries to fly faster.**

Toothless whined. The fun has just turned into danger and now he understood the earlier hesitance. Looks like besides being a dragon himself his human was also a reckless idiot.

 **RIDER**

 _ **Toothless!**_

 **The dragon howls in fear and beats his wings faster and faster, but it's futile with the locked tailfin that slows him down.**

 **RIDER**

 _ **Oh no, oh no!**_

 **The dragon rears his head up and prepares a plasma blast. He shoots and the rocks explode just as he reaches his rider and tucks him in his wings as they barrel through an opening in the stack and right down into a small forested peak. The dragon falls and tumbles through the trees and bushes until he stop on a more even ground, all the while grunting in sync with his companion. He collapses and unfolds his wings letting his rider get up.**

Dragons and Vikings alike breathed a sigh of relief.

Tragedy avoided!

 **The human switches his prosthetic from flying to walking and stands shaking his arms and dusting himself off. Behind him, the dragon too gets on his feet.**

His ears unintentionally caught the Alpha's conversation with the humans next to him.

"Well looks like the Night Fury ain't the only one crippled." The limbless one says.

The Alpha was glaring at his hatchling who shrugged it off.

"What do you want me say? It didn't happen yet!"

Toothless watched them and then the picture. Was his rider the little hatchling?

"Ha! Probably chopped it off himself on accident!"

The Fire-Skin's rider tried to hide his laughter while the two look-a-likes of the Two-Head smacked hands and marveled at his human's metal leg. He stole a glance to his beautiful, whole tail…they were both lacking on the left side. While displeased at the humans' lack of respect he had to wonder if it was divine will to bind them in such an intimate manner…

Maybe he was just looking too much into it…

 **RIDER**

 _ **Whew! Well, that came out of nowhere.**_

 **The dragon shakes his head when a crack draws both of their attention. They turn around to watch the rock stack as it crumbles down into the ocean. The rider turns his back on it, unstrapping the wings and pulling them back in their place in his armor. The dragon glares at him and drones disapprovingly.**

 **RIDER**

 _ **We-We gotta work on you solo gliding there, bud.**_

 **He talks while shifting bands and gears on his armor, completely ignoring his dragon.**

The Dark-Scale's mouth dropped. He was ignoring the fact they nearly died? Was it that much of a usual occurrence or was his rider that dimwitted?

 **RIDER**

 _ **That locked up tail makes for some pretty risky rescuing maneuvers, ey?**_

 **After finishing folding back the wings he takes off his helmet. He runs his hand through his wild auburn hair and looks in the distance with a small smile.**

Toothless quickly compared the tall human rider to the fishbone of a boy in the front seat. They were the same person alright. He sure grew nicely…

His opinion was also agreed upon by the rest of the humans. Well, human females at least…

"Oh, I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning…" The fair haired female that rode the Two-Head hummed. There were aye's coming from the crowd and cries of 'Hiccup'.

Was that his rider's name? In that case, _Hiccup's_ face was a curious shade of fire.

Curiously enough, the female that rode the Spine-Tail seemed to avoid the screen and her cheeks were a bit pink as well.

 **The camera drifts away, showing that the two are on a plateau with wispy clouds floating around it. The young human walks to the edge, holding his helmet under his arm, and sees the huge spreading of clouds, forests and cliffs.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Uh-huh! Looks like we found another one bud.**_

 **Toothless watches him exasperated. The screen goes back on Hiccup as he is hit by a pebble in the head. He turns around puzzled. Toothless frowns and avoids his gaze.**

Toothless barked. That's right, the human shouldn't ignore what has just happened.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Oh, what? You wanna an apology?**_

 **The dragon shows him his back, briefly turning his head to mouth off grunts and rumbles.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?**_

 **Hiccup tilts his head sideways teasingly to look at him and Toothless warbles with exaggerated jaw movements. Hiccup drops the helmet and jumps at him, wrapping his hands around the dragon's massive neck.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Well, try this one! Oh, ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?**_

There were several muffled chuckles from the humans and even Toothless felt more light-spirited. His rider and he looked to be really close.

 **Toothless, looking completely indifferent, stands on his back legs while Hiccup hangs around his neck. With wide steps, Toothless heads for the edge of the cliff.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Oh, come on, come on, y-y-you wouldn't hurt a one legged – ah!**_

 **Hiccup gasps as the ocean appears below him and Toothless laughs.**

The humans jumped when the dragons laughed. In Toothless' opinion they looked scared and puzzled.

Have they never seen a peaceful dragon?

No, they didn't. Toothless was painfully reminded of the Queen and how they would most likely be returning to her after this. All of a sudden, the joy of having a bonded human was shadowed by the terror of the Queen finding out.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Oh, oh, you're right, you're right. You win.**_

 **Toothless falls back on the ground. Hiccup laughs as they roll around until he's beneath the dragon and Toothless pushes him down with a paw.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **He's down! And it's ugly.**_ **(They start swatting at each other, Toothless playfully clawing him and Hiccup blocking him.)** _ **Dragons and Vikings, hah, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter – aaah!**_

 **Toothless drops his head on his chest. Hiccup groans dramatically until the dragon begins to lick him.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Ack!**_ **(He rolls back on his feet flinging off the drool.)** _ **You know that doesn't wash out!**_

 **Toothless chuckles but stops when Hiccup throws some of the spit on him. He shakes his head with a light glare and rubs his paw on his head to get it off.**

He shouldn't think about her now. Things would work out somehow; maybe his human would even help them out. They were having so much fun, deadly elements conveniently put aside.

Toothless shook his shoulders and pondered if he should approach Hiccup. The young boy was amazed by everything and the Dark-Scale felt like he should join him; share his eagerness. His Alpha was intimidating but not enough to deter a dragon of his prominence from doing it.

 **Hiccup then takes out his sketch book and unfolds a large map. He unlocks a compartment on his arm and pulls out one clean sheet that he has Toothless lick so it can be added to the map. Hiccup sharpens his charcoal stick with a knife before opening a compass on his right arm that he uses to get the directions of the new location.**

Right after he figured out what his crazy boy was doing, he decided.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **So, what should we name it?**_

 **Toothless responds by sticking his head under his armpit.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Itchy Armpit it is.**_ **(He starts working on the map with Toothless watching him.)** _ **What do you reckon, bud? Think we may find a few Timberjacks in those woods? One or two Whispering Deaths in the rocks?**_

 **The camera moves over one side of the map where Toothless sniffs the drawings, slowly turning around to his friend.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Who knows, maybe we'll finally track down another Nigh Fury?**_ **(The dragon croons.)** _ **Well, that'd be something. So, what do ya say? Just keep going?**_

Toothless was stuck in place. Night Fury was how the Vikings called his species. So not only his human knew how to fly, he was also trying to reunite him with his own?

He sniffed in distress and the dragons seeing his vulnerable state trilled comforting words.

 **As the two watch the sky, a sudden dragon call is heard that catches their attention. In the distance, another dragon dips low to land, a hooded figure visible on its back. Toothless smiles and runs to greet them.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Afternoon, Milady!**_

 **Astrid gets off her dragon and pushes back her hood.**

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

 _ **Where've you been?**_

 **She walks towards Hiccup, scratching Toothless as the dragon comes closer.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Oh! Winning races, what else?**_

 **Left alone, the two dragons begin some sort of greeting act, tilting and shaking their heads back and forth.**

The Nadder of the blonde female, Stormfly, pointed her beak at the pictures and Toothless followed her gaze. He knew she was trying to soothe him, tell him that such a thing would not bother him for too long as the humans and his kin would stand by his side if he needed.

Toothless nodded and stood on his feet; he didn't remember sitting down. He was going to do it, meet this human hatchling who would do so much for him; make him fly and find his peers. He then stepped away from the dragons' cover and walked towards his human under the Vikings' shocked eyes.

With the attention directed at him, the moving images froze. Not that anyone noticed. The Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself was calmly heading for their Chief's son and nobody could lift a finger to stop it.

Stoick was grinding his teeth but restraining himself. After seeing how close his son and the dragon were he felt that he could at least give the beast the benefit of doubt. He wasn't going to trust the devils in the slightest but he had never seen Hiccup smile and laugh in such a carefree way. And it was because of a dragon. His soul twisted at the thought. What kind of father was he? To push his own flesh and blood in the claws of his enemies…

The teens were holding their breaths. Fishlegs was nearly hyperventilating, running theories and characteristics in a shushed voice out of nervous habit. A Night Fury was in front of him! How could he pass the chance of analyzing it?

The twins and Snotlout were struck dumb. They didn't want to believe that Hiccup the Useless was riding such a mysterious and powerful dragon but the proofs were piling up high. Ruff and Tuff were already imagining the destruction such a dragon could cause while Snotlout wondered if his cousin would hold a grudge.

Astrid, the most level headed kept asking herself 'how?. How did Hiccup found a Night Fury; how did he tame such a malevolent creature? But wait! She has just seen herself running and jumping with a Nadder. Her head moved to the dragons' side and she saw it. The Nadder was watching her as well. Was it judging her too?

As careless as he was, Gobber knew his apprentice. He knew the moment his eyes laid on that prosthetic fin that this dragon, the Night Fury, meant almost as much to Hiccup as his own father. (Maybe more?) Whatever was to come between them nobody could stop and nobody could break. Gobber felt, and already saw, that the dragon would bring out the real Hiccup, the smartass, competent, brave leader that was Berk's and Stoick's heir. And he couldn't be more proud. Maybe he misjudged that thrice damned Boneknapper…who knew?

Hiccup was looking at the intense green eyes, so alike and so different from his own. He wasn't scared. But he did feel a certain knot of unease whose root he couldn't understand. The dragon was at arm-length away from him and he wanted to touch it – him. Touch _him_! He smiled and the dragon narrowed his eyes. He then pulled back his lips, in an attempt at copying him, revealing toothless gums.

"Toothless?"

The dragon's smile became less forced at the sound of his name. Hiccup chuckled and stretched his hand.

Toothless looked at it but instinct told him this was not it. So with an apologetic croon he quickly licked his hand and dashed back to the dragons, leaving confused and outraged Vikings behind.

"That's it?"

"Mama, mama, can I have a dragon too?"

"This is absurd!"

"Witchcraft!"

Hiccup blinked. "Well, that was…something…" He told himself a bit disappointed.

Stoick meanwhile was calming down the villagers. "Everyone, be quiet! No matter what is going on we will get back home safely I assure you." Before he continued there was another paper floating from above right in his face. He groaned as he scanned it. "Listen, whoever brought us here says that we will be taken back once the…movie is over. So, you all have to be patient."

"Let's keep watching in that case." Astrid spoke and everyone finally saw the frozen screen.

When people settled back the movie restarted.

 **ASTRID**

 _ **But the real question is…where have**_ **you** _ **been?**_

 **She sits down beside him, one hand resting casually over his shoulder.**

"Ain't you two chummy?" Gobber whispered to his apprentice who scowled at him similar to Stoick. Not that the blacksmith would admit it.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Avoiding my dad.**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Oh no! What happened now?**_

 **Hiccup too takes a more comfortable position beside her.**

Hiccup could hear Snotlout scoff and mumble something most likely rude and undermining about him.

But what got his attention was the fact that he was running away from his dad. They have never had a good relationship and even after five years things didn't seem to look up. Would they ever be a family, he asked himself in distress…

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Oh, you're gonna – you're gonna love this. I wake up, the sun shining…**_

 **Astrid motions for him to give her the pen and she starts adding things to the map while he keeps speaking.**

Astrid was glad Hiccup would learn to speak coherently around her. All his stuttering and awkward squeaking was getting on her nerves in the past few years.

 **HICCUP**

… _ **Terrible Terrors are singing on the roof top, I sauntered down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world and I get…**_

"Dragons sing?" Muttered Tuffnut confused.

As if to prove his point a Terror leaped on a chair, still away from the Vikings for both of their comfort, and took a deep breath. What followed was a grating noise that had the humans cover their ears and duck down.

"Okay, okay! Stop now!" Tuffnut begged. The Terror listened and snickered as it went back to its peers. "You need to practice some more." Astrid punched his arm hard. "What? There is potential!"

 **He stands up. In the background, Toothless and Stormfly are seen chasing each other.**

 **HICCUP (In a deep voice.)**

 _ **Son, we need to talk.**_

Stoick made a funny grimace at which Gobber nearly burst into tears. "He's really good at it, you know? Considering how much he does it."

Hiccup groaned and covered his face. "Gobber…"

 **ASTRID (In a high pitch, nasal voice while shaking her shoulders.)**

 _ **Not now, dad. I have a whole day of goofing off to get started…**_

The whole room exploded in mirth. Even Astrid cracked a smile at her laidback attitude. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know how she got so relaxed.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Wha! First of all, I don't – I don't sound like that. Who – what is this character? And second…what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**_

 **Astrid demonstrates again and they both laugh.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Yeah, that – that's a truly flattering impersonation. Anyway…he goes,**_ **(Back to imitating Stoick while pacing heavily.)** _ **You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder.**_

Stoick raised his brows. Things with his son seemed to be looking good so far. Why was he avoiding him then? He was getting so many mixed signals so far, it was frustrating.

The Vikings in the back also watched, interested to hear how much things have changed, especially with their heir.

 **ASTRID (Imitating Hiccup and still shaking her shoulder along with her hands.)**

 _ **Aw, thanks, dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself too.**_

"Oh man, you're killing us, Astrid!" Hooted Tuffnut as he leaned on his sister, both of them holding their stomachs.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Wha-what…when have I ever done that with my hands?**_ **(As he is talking he also gesticulates in a manner similar to what Astrid did.)**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **You just did.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Gah…okay! Just…**_

 **Hiccup kneels next to her and grabs her arms, below the shoulder pads, stopping her jiggling.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Just…hold still. It's very serious.**_

 **They hold hands, Astrid still trying to push down her amusement as she makes mock serious faces at him.**

People were startled by how casual the two were interacting in contrast with the few conversations they witnessed which ended with some of them wanting to beat their skulls in.

Hiccup was really glad he and Astrid were getting along. It was something he had always wanted to happen and not because he was crushing on her.

 **Hiccup lets go and continues.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **You're all grown up and since no chief could ask for a better successor I've decided –**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **To make you chief! Oh my Gods!**_

 **She stands up, doing a complete turnaround in mood. Hiccup doesn't share her eagerness though.**

Stoick paid very close attention to the discussion. If this was happening 5 years later than Hiccup would be 20. While young, he always hoped that he could give the chiefdom to his son early so that he could still be around to show him the ropes. He would hate it if something were to happen to him and leave Hiccup to just deal with all that responsibility.

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Hiccup, that's amazing!**_

 **And to settle her joy she punches him in the stomach. Hiccup cries out in surprise and steps back holding the injured side as the dorsal fin springs up.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **You-You're gonna wear out the spring coil, the calibration is very sensitive.**_

 **Astrid chuckles as he adjusts his armor. Suddenly they both are thrown down by the playing dragons when they pass by them. Astrid stands up with a huff from where she landed, kneeling over Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Yeah…so…**_ **(He accepts the offered hand and pulls himself up as well.)** _ **This is what I'm dealing with.**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What did you tell him?**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I – I didn't, by the time he turned around I was gone.**_

Gobber huffed. Yeah, he had a feeling Hiccup wouldn't be too keen on taking over after he had discovered flight. He elbowed Stoick when he started frowning heavily and gave him a reprimanding look.

Hiccup saw the exchange but just like in the movie he was feeling lost. He knew he would have to rule the tribe at some point but with how things were going before he almost believed that Snotlout would be declared as heir, being his cousin and all. But now, his father was actually counting on him. Did he even want to? Could he take so much duty on his shoulders? Would he make his father proud or disappoint him again? He just didn't know…

 **Astrid bends down to pick up the map.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Ah! Well, it's a lot of responsibility; the map will have to wait for sure…**_ **(She walks away pressing the map in his chest.)** _ **And I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy but…**_

 **When she turns around, Hiccup looks at her so miserably she trails off.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches and planning and running the village, that's his thing.**_

The mood in the room became somber. The Vikings weren't the smartest people but they were aware that leading, being responsible for others' lives was a great weight. Seeing someone so young struggle with something like that touched at their very thin heartstrings.

 **ASTRID**

 _ **I think you're missing the point. I mean…Chief! What an honor, I'd be pretty excited.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I…I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, you've always had. But…I'm still looking.**_

 **Hiccup steps away from her and towards the edge dejected while further behind Stormfly and Toothless fight over a fallen tree trunk.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I know that I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother so…**_ **(He picks up his helmet as he walks.)** _ **What does that make me?**_

"Wow, man." Drawled Tuffnut. "Wouldn't wanna be you."

"That must be pretty hard." Fishlegs agreed softly.

Hiccup was squirming at the attention. "Yeah, uh…thanks guys."

 **He flops down on the ground. Astrid comes from behind and sits next to him. She treads her fingers through his hair and starts braiding it as she talks.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup.**_ **(She places her hand on his chest as he turns to face her smiling slightly.)** _ **It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**_

In the stillness of the room, Astrid sighed. She was really close to Hiccup, close enough that he would confide such vulnerable thoughts to her. The fact that he trusted her so much made her feel a warm cloud in her chest for some reason. It didn't help that he was so darn easy on the eyes.

 **She kisses his cheek but tastes Toothless' lasting drool and gags instead. As she tries to wipe it off, Hiccup ignores her and focuses on the sky.**

Snotlout balked. "Why would you even kiss Hiccup?"

Both parties were a bit uncomfortable at the blatant intimate gesture. Hiccup could barely talk to her without knocking stuffs down or falling on his face and she was kissing him? How did it jump from awkward to…that?

"Well…" Astrid snapped at last. "I'd rather kiss him than you, if you haven't picked up on my disdain for your presence yet."

Hiccup felt like floating. Even if she said it to put Snotlout in place it still made him happy.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Maybe…But you know…there is something out there.**_

 **He gets up on his knees and watches attentively something off screen. Astrid shakes her head.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Ugh! Hiccup…**_

 **He reaches blindly with his hand and grasps her chin, turning her face to what he sees. She gasps. In the distance, over the cliffs there is a trail of smoke climbing up.**

"Ugh, finally something more exciting." Snotlout droned. He was silenced by both Vikings and Dragons.

The twins snickered. "Heartless."

"What? Everything was so touchy-feeling so far. When are we gonna see some fights?"

Unfortunately, Stoick was inclined to agree. All that drama and emotions were starting to wear him down. He was hoping the rest of the movie wasn't going to be like this.


	3. Drago's Coming

**Hello again! Man, your immense support makes me feel so accomplished even though I'm not the best writer or even that good at keeping promises. But I'll make sure I'll update this story every week and finish it soon. Because I really have no excuse for not finishing it unless I accidentally delete the movie and that ain't happening!**

 **So lots of people liked Toothless' POV. I can't say I will write another such long part from his perspective even if I like it because Toothless is the sweetest, cutest thing that ever graced the big screens and is so fun to write.**

 **Beside him I have the POVs of the Viking crowd, each of the teens, Stoick and Gobber so…many people to focus on and jump through. It was hard at first since I had no idea how to best balance them but I think I'm getting it. Different people have different reactions to different things.**

 **So yeah, rant done and a giant hug for all my readers! Thank you many times over!**

 **I do not own the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Gobber was stumped, no pun intended, by this turn of his life. Everything that has happened in the last half an hour was like a dream bordering on nightmare. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the work of the Gods and if it was, then he couldn't understand the point.

Were they supposed to change their minds about their enemies right there and then? That thought was more ludicrous than chatting amiably with Mildew!

The village has changed so much; he could recognize the halls yet they were redecorated, new structures meant to integrate their new neighbors were added. There was so much life he remembered how easier the days were when he was young, back when the raids were scarcer and the danger of starvation and frostbites were not on the forefront of their minds all the time.

The Vikings, all of them were accepting. The teens and the younger generation obviously grew up surrounded by the beasts and bore no ill will as their elders used to. He doubted, from what he had seen so far, that any of them would even think about giving up their dragon buddies.

Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, _Hiccup_ …In the air, on the back of such fearsome monsters, they looked right at home.

He had no clue for how long they've been doing this, but if Hiccup's demonstration with the Night Fury earlier was any indication then this riding business has been going for years. You did not just jump off a dragon midflight, especially when that dragon cannot fly on its own, for a whim. (Well, maybe Hiccup did but Hel if he knew what the boy was thinking half the time!)

He simply couldn't comprehend everything he has seen. It was too much information.

So he just stared, slack-jawed and dumb at the screen as his brain replayed the flight scene and how Hiccup _owned_ the sky! And he was damn proud of his scrawny, weak as Hel apprentice who finally found his place in the world…well, sort of, there was still the new chief thing.

Still, of all things he did not expect, not even if Thor himself came down from Asgard to tell him, that the boy he's been looking after since he was a scurrying, troublesome little snot, to one day turn into such an adventurous, free and confident spirited young man!

He must have been grinning because Stoick rolled his eyes. There was a smile on his lips but Gobber was sure that he wasn't following the same line of thinking.

Well, somebody had to be the understanding parent, right?

 **EXT. FOREST NEAR ITCHY ARMPIT/ DAY**

 **The camera moves quickly over the forest making the trees look like an orange, yellow blur. Slowly, Hiccup and Toothless come into view before the angle changes and they fly in a burned, gray forest. The place looks downright depressing. The trees are devoid of any leaves, standing like sticks among the ashes.**

Stoick shook his head. Of course his out of control son would bounce right smack in the middle of it. As smart as he knew Hiccup was, he was just as wild and defiant. Why, he was sure sometimes the boy disobeyed him only to spite him.

 **The camera switches to a side view and both dragons are seen flying between the trees. The two fly low over a river dodging fallen trunks and still smoking rocks and go out in the open where a huge formation of sharp ice spikes juts out of the ocean. Inside some of the spikes bits of wood can be seen.**

The dragons glanced at each other. Was it possible?

Toothless was whining as his eyes turned to watch his human. It looked like the Vikings were about to meet the King.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Whoaw!**_

 **They stop in midair to take in the sight. Hiccup turns around to Astrid who shrugs helplessly.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Stay close!**_

Hiccup was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice. He had never spoken with such controlled confidence. For the umpteenth time he wondered how did it all come to this?

Stoick was a bit consoled at the thought that Astrid was with him. Maybe she could keep him out of trouble…

 **They fly closer to the massive hunk of ice, looping through a ring and around it until a man-made structure becomes visible.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **What happened here?**_

 **As they keep flying around, the wood splinters on the ice make it seem as if the ice suddenly grew in the middle of a village. On the muddy ground, two dragon-like footprints are seen. Toothless shakes his head and Hiccup puts his hand on his neck in reassurance.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Alright…Easy, bud!**_

 **Astrid gasped seeing something down in the ice.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 **MAN (O.S.)**

 _ **Fire!**_

 **A net is launched from a trapped ship and Hiccup and Toothless get out of its range just in time.**

Vikings gasped at the close call. They were finally seeing what the kids could do in a battle situation. But since dragons were involved they were curious to see how it would end.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Astrid, look out!**_

 **Stormfly and she are not that lucky. The Nadder is caught in the net and they go down, Astrid being thrown off from the saddle during the sudden drop.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 **Toothless dives to catch her in his claws but Stormfly lands on the ground and men surround her carrying shields and spears. Stormfly struggles to escape and launches spines from her tail that strike a fallen mast. From behind the mast jumps a young man wearing a fur vest.**

Astrid was a bit concerned. Stormfly landed pretty hard and it looked like those guys were trying to capture her instead of outright killing her.

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **Watch the tail!**_

 **He leaps on Stormfly and grabs her snout and head spines, pulling her down.**

Ruffnut was staring long and hard. "Oh my gods…who is that god sent champion?"

"Looks like a foreigner to me." Gobber piped in. Ruffnut wasn't listening at all. "Most likely from the outside of the Barbaric Archipelago. He still looks to be from the North though…"

"Not sure that's what she meant Gobber…" Trailed Fishlegs as he watched the dreamy look on the girl's face.

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **Tie those legs up.**_

 **He grabs a rope wrapped around his arm that he uses as a muzzle when he is distracted by a loud screech in the sky. As he looks up he sees a black dragon crossing the sky above.**

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **Is that what I think it is?**_

"Note to self: don't take a Night Fury on a diplomatic mission, people drop diplomacy the moment they hear them coming." Hiccup stated blankly.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Stoooop!**_

 **The Night Fury flies lower with Astrid hanging from his claws.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Stormfly!**_

 **Astrid hops down and runs towards her dragon but is pushed back by the men holding up their weapons in warning.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What are you doing?**_

 **Hiccup steps up holding a flaming sword that he swings at them. They back off in surprise and Astrid takes the chance to grab a random sharp stick from the floor.**

"How many things are you planning on building?" Stoick asked with fond exasperation. There really was no bottom to his son's creativity.

"Well, the flight suit and prosthetic fin are definitely new but I have been thinking about making a special weapon…" Hiccup said thoughtfully.

Gobber rolled his eyes. "Bet it somehow involves dragons."

"Not taking that!" Both Stoick and Hiccup threw back.

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **Back again?**_

Again? Have they met before? Hiccup's confusion, without his knowledge, was mirrored by Stoick, Astrid and Fishlegs too.

 **The men 'aw' as he slowly waves the sword. The man who put down the Nadder looks in disbelief at Toothless.**

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **Soil my breaches.**_ **(He stands up on top of Stormfly holding his left hand over his sword.)** _ **That is a Night Fury.**_

 **Hiccup keeps his hand in front of Toothless while the dragon bares his teeth at the hunters.**

"Would you stop drooling over the guy who's holding my Nadder down?" Hissed Astrid at her friend.

Ruffnut waved her off. "Since when is it _your_ Nadder? And I can't help it if his voice is so perfect!"

Astrid clamped her mouth shut.

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **Thought they were all gone for good.**_ **(He slaps on the shoulder a nearby man.)** _ **Looks like our luck has turned for the better, lads. Don't think Drago has one of those…in his dragon army.**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Dragon army?**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Look, we don't want any trouble.**_

 **The man laughs, mocking them and carelessly grips into one of Stormfly's head spikes.**

Astrid bristled, fortunately nobody saw it. She wasn't a hundred percent onto this dragon business but she felt some protective urge regarding the dragon. She has always admired the Deadly Nadders. They were perfect hunters, excellent killers and if she took the time to think about it, she would've chosen one of them as her dragon.

Not that she would willingly stand upon a dragon.

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits.**_

 **The camera shift to where he is pointing, to the remains of a structure that was impaled by ice. The other men holler in agreement.**

Gobber whistled. "Those guys may have something loose up there…there's no way a dragon could've done that."

The dragons shook their heads. Fishlegs saw them and had to stop and think what something like that would mean for their tribe.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Wait…**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What are you…talking about?**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **You think we did this?**_

 **The young man huffs and places one foot on Stormfly's head. He scowls at them in contempt.**

Astrid scowled right back. Just who did this guy think he was? A glimpse at Ruffnut and she groaned at her love struck eyes.

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **Pffha! Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooders dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **What do-gooders –**_ **(He and Astrid share a look before Hiccup processes the whole sentence and turns around sheathing the sword.)…** _ **there are other dragon riders?**_

"You mean that Berk is the only tribe in the archipelago that rides dragons?" Stoick could hardly believe they could keep such a secret for five years.

Hiccup hummed. "That would explain the opening line, remember?" At the Viking's clueless faces he elaborated. "'Best kept secret this side of anywhere'?"

They 'oh'ed and Hiccup had half a mind to ask if they've practiced.

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **You mean other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice spitting dragon on your side but we still have a quota to fill.**_ **(He steps down from Stormfly and on the floor, slowly pacing in front of his people.)** _ **How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**_

Stoick recoiled. His throat was suddenly dry and a visible tremble begun in his arms. Gobber placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe he's talking 'bout another Drago Bludvist, eh?" The Chief glared hard. "Or not?"

"This is not happening!" He mumbled now looking at his son and Astrid with urgency.

"Dad?" He looked at his wisp of a boy. "Are you okay?"

He didn't really take the time to admire how much he grew. He wasn't always fair with the boy but in his own way he thought he was doing the right thing. Tough love. That's what Vikings were all about. He didn't even considered what Val would have said if only she were there. If she ever found out about their broken relationship she would make him pay in the most gruesome ways.

"Ah, yes, son." He nodded staring back at the wall with no expression in his eyes or voice. "Everything is fine." There was no point in worrying everyone. Maybe nothing was going to happen.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**_

 **MAN 1**

 _ **He's expecting a new shipment of dragons by tomorrow.**_

 **The young man, obviously their leader, points his finger at the one speaking and nods his head. Another trapper wearing a hood, bats his blade weapon at them.**

 **MAN 2**

 _ **Drago don't take well to excuses.**_

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed.**_

 **He pulls down his coat to show them a scar on the left side of his chest. Astrid and Hiccup look at each other mortified.**

Stoick closed his eyes. That did sound like the Drago Bludvist he knew. Cruel to the bone!

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief or an ice spitting dragon or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay?**_

Gobber barked a chuckle. He motioned to Stoick and he managed a small smile. "Always lightening the mood, ey?"

 **Behind them, the young leader notices, other trappers aim their catapults and crossbows at the two.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange hostile person whom we've never met.**_

 **DRAGON TRAPPER**

 _ **Oh, where are my manners?**_ **(He bows down and slowly clutches a knife strapped to his lower back.)** _ **I'm Eret, son of Eret.**_ **(He takes the knife out of its sheath with a flourish.)** _ **Finest dragon trapper alive.**_

"Oh, Eret, son of Eret…that sounds perfect too."

Astrid rolled her eyes, as did Tuffnut next to his sister.

"Ugh, you're disgusting!" Since Ruffnut was too absorbed in her staring she didn't respond in any way to her brother's surprise.

 **He looks up where the men turn a large crossbow. He smirks as he points the blade at Toothless who growls louder.**

 **ERET**

 _ **After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**_

 **Toothless roars.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **And this is Toothless. He says we're going…Now!**_

"Finally some dragon action." Cheered Snotlout.

"Think we're gonna see the Night Fury maul those guys?" Added Tuffnut bearing a sick grin.

"Hope so. It should prove itself with how much smaller it is." He jeered, making sure Hiccup heard. The teen groaned silently.

A distant grumble then echoed around them making Snotlout gulp and sink in his chair.

 **ERET**

 _ **Ha! They all say that. Rush them, lads!**_

 **At the same time the men begin to converge on them, Toothless shoots a plasma blast at the ice above them. An icicle breaks off and falls. The trappers yell and duck for cover. Eret too is thrown off his feet. Hiccup activates the sword and the flames around it and quickly cuts the ropes binding the Nadder.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Stormfly, come on, go. Go!**_

 **With her dragon free, Astrid, Hiccup and Stormfly run away while Eret gets back up. By the time he's up the pairs are both back in the air. Eret is furious and starts swinging around the knife as he yells at the top of his lungs.**

 **ERET**

 _ **You will never hold onto those dragons, you hear me? Drago is coming for them all!**_

 **Hiccup looks back concerned at those words.**

Tuffnut and Snotlout glared at the wall. "Oh, come on!" They moaned in unison.

"Grow up!" Astrid yelled at them. Next to her Ruffnut was also giving them the evil eye for daring to hurt the man of her dreams.

 **EXT. BERK / DAY**

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Come on, Meatlug.**_

 **The other riders are seen flying towards the screen. They pass by the Gothi's house, disturbing her lot of Terrible Terrors. She tries to soothe them but Snotlout and Hookfang dash by again and scare them. She swings a tiny fist in warning.**

A sudden whack cracked the air along followed by Snotlout's cry. "But I wasn't the only one…"

 **An aerial view of the village shows the three dragons circling the plaza. The camera moves to Stoick from behind as he walks towards the forge.**

 **VILLAGER (O.S.)**

 _ **Good day, Stoick.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Hey, how are you? Hello Spitelout, great race.**_

 **Spitelout sighs and shakes his head ignoring his Chief otherwise.**

"Really, it was obvious the Hofferson lass would win." Spitelout defended himself to Astrid's parents to the other Vikings' amusement.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Oh, sorry Mrs. Ack.**_

 **A young lady avoids near collision with him and walks away giggling softly and petting a small Gronckle. Stoick comes closer to Gobber who is wearing a yellow-orange mask as he works on the grindstone.**

"Love the new look, Gobber."

The smith smirked at his sort of adoptive son. "Not as menacing as yours."

 **INSIDE THE FORGE**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Any sign of him?**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Agh! He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now.**_

 **He limps next to a blue Zippleback and opens the mouth of one of the heads to work on his teeth.**

Gobber's brows were pretty much hidden under his helmet with how much his eyes widened at the sight. It was so surreal…

"Who would willingly put their hands in the mouth of a dragon?" Fishlegs stage-whispered to Hiccup and Astrid. Both of them were too dumbfounded to make any sounds beside a strange, strangled, awed noise.

"Oh man, that so hardcore! I wanna try!"

"Choose your pick!" Ruffnut grandly motioned to the gathering of dragons that were just as impressed by the display.

Their teeth were very important for survival after all.

 **GOBBER**

 _ **You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement**_ **.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **He's ready, you'll see.**_

"I'm really flattered."

"Was that sarcasm? Sometimes is hard to tell with you." Gobber quipped in good-nature, shaking off the shock.

Well, that wasn't the strangest thing he'd done, to be fair.

 **From outside the forge a roar is heard. Toothless and Stormfly soon land, kicking up a cloud of dust.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Hahaha! Here he is. Ah? The pride of Berk.**_

Stoick was grinning from ear to ear. Dragons aside, his son was becoming more and more like a worthy heir.

 **Hiccup takes off his helmet and walks towards them.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Who finally decided to show up for work. Yeash!**_

 **Gobber makes a few swings of his prosthetic hammer as Hiccup dodges with a smile.**

People smiled at the casual interactions of the three. They have never noticed how close Gobber and Hiccup were but neither did they often banter like that in public. It was like a breath of fresh air to see the boy they've been ostracizing still so spirited.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Sorry, got held up.**_

 **He goes after his father deeper in the building, dodging any object hanging low from the ceiling.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Hey, dad! Can I have a word?**_

 **Stoick looks positively pleased as he puts his large hands over Hiccups' shoulders.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Something you're itching to tell me?**_

 **Stoick wraps his arm around Hiccup and they keep walking.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Y-Yeah, not quite the itch you're thinking off but yes.**_

"I think this will be one of those 'he doesn't listen to me' moments." Hiccup whispered to the smith.

 **The Chief grabs an apron from a hook that he throws to his son. Hiccup puts it back on the hook.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Ah, good man. Now lesson one, a chief's first duty is to its people so…41!**_

 **They stop at a post. From a hook in the wall hang numerous slates inscribed with runes. Stoick takes the one labeled 41.**

"Well, that's handy." Stoick said. "Wish I had something like that now…" No matter how much he loved his village, he was still returning home with headaches on a daily basis.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Well, can we just talk in private for a…**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Forty…**_

 **People outside are yelling and one excited Viking is seen jumping up and down and waving his hands.**

 **VIKING**

 _ **It's me, that's me. I'm next. Hey, I was ahead of you…**_

 **Stoick turns to smile knowingly at his son.**

 **VIKING**

 _ **Excuse me, I've been here all day. Okay, okay! I want one of those high sitters with lots of spikes and a big storage compartment.**_

The Vikings watched confused. What was this all about?

"But with the peace what are weapons for?" Asked a random villager. Soon enough there chatters and murmurs following the question.

"Um, I don't think weapons can have storage space." Articulated Fishlegs. He earned a glare from Snotlout.

"Oh, shut up Fishlegs. How would you know?" Fishlegs, Astrid, Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber and the closest Vikings around stared at him blankly. "What?"

Astrid snorted. "Do you ever think before talking?"

The twins were in their own world imagining a terrifying weapon with lots of deadly, sharp spikes _and_ a space to store yak jerky.

"That would be the coolest thing ever." Tuffnut said reverently. His sister, just as enchanted, agreed.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Absolutely! You got it, sir.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles…**_

"Weirdly enough, that makes more sense…" Talked the smith. "So I've been ranked from smiting to carpeting?"

"And you're still the best!" Hiccup crowned. Gobber blushed and nudged him with his arm. It felt more like pushing.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Ah, lesson two; no task is too small when it comes to serving your people.**_

There were a few hidden snorts. The conversation was turning funny and fast.

 **Stoick walks away from the stand, all the while ignoring Hiccup as he tries to get a word in. He nearly bumps in a big, slumbering dragon and has to step around so as to not disturb him.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Oh, excuse us Grump.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Dad! Could you just…**_

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 _ **Aaahh! Grump…**_

 **The dragon wakes up, startled.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **You let the forge die down again…**_

"Eh, so that's _my_ dragon huh?"

 **Grump stumbles on the floor, not getting up as he tries to get closer to the hearth. He then shots a blast of fire that doesn't reach the hearth but a wall. The whole building shakes under the explosion and while following his father, Hiccup jumps in surprise when tongues of fire almost touch him. Gobber grunts at the fire and nonchalantly pulls on a rope that releases the water in a pipe overhead.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

… _ **that's it, Grump…**_

"A lazy bag of scales more like it…"

 **Back on Hiccup and Stoick, they get to a table with diverse instruments. Stoick begins to look at them and drops them in a box while Gobber rebukes his dragon further behind them.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **This, this, this…**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Okay, okay…**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Here you go…**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Dad…**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Go on, have away.**_

 **He pushes the box to Hiccup and he takes it as they start to walk to another part of the forge.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **But seriously…I really need to tell you about this new land we came across…**_

 **As he talks, Hiccup also grabs several things that he places in the box.**

"That's not a good way to start lad." Gobber lectured. "First you need to get his attention; a fist to the face does the job quite nicely…"

Stoick punched his friend. "Like that?"

"Yes, oh so sensitive one!"

Hiccup watched them quarrelling amused, their talk going back to a treasure and Hamish II at some point.

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Another one?**_

 **Gobber wiggles his hammer off as Fishlegs appears from his right.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Any new dragons?**_

 **Stoick takes a large piece of leather, looking completely focused on his task and unaware of the conversation going on around him.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**_

 **The two stop beside a big, wooden structure that is meant to represent a dragon's back. Stoick puts the leather on it and begins to inspect it.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Aw, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**_

 **Gobber pushes on a spinning support that holds all of his prosthetics.**

"Finally some order." Moaned Hiccup.

"What's that supposed to mean, ya toothpick?"

"I mean, you meathead, that you shouldn't leave you hands all over the forge. I can't count how many times I nearly dismantled or set them on fire while working."

 **HICCUP**

 _ **No, this was different. Not the standard, run-for-the-hills, who-ha I've come to enjoy**_ **. (He begins to draw the outline of the saddle while Stoick pushes on a level that aligns the leather and the structure that it sits on.)** _ **These guys were trappers, dragon trappers.**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **You should've seen their fort, all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice, it was weird.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!**_

"The Chief sure looks unconcerned about it…" Astrid couldn't help but mumble.

"He only listens to what he wants to. It's a system we perfected over the years." Hiccup shot back sardonically.

Stoick frowned.

 **As Stoick still seems aloof to what is happening around him, Gobber searches through his hands until he finds the brush that he puts on and uses to comb his mustache.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **You know, you two are gonna get in serious troubles one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Aye! Gobber's right, son.**_

"I _am_ listening."

 **Stoick takes the leather and goes to a table with a giant saw where he lays it down.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Best we keep to our own. Besides, you have more important uses for your time…once we make the big announcement.**_

"Alright, my bad. You _hear_ only what you want to hear."

 **He pulls a lever that activates the saw and rubs his hands gleefully thinking of seeing his son taking over as Chief. Hiccup doesn't share his mood and stops the machine to finally get his attention.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **They are building a dragon army.**_

"Or you can do it like that." Gobber said cheerfully.

 **His serious tone draws the looks of the people waiting outside.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Or-or at least the guy they work for is…uh, Drago Bloodyfist or something.**_

 **Stoick's eyes widened and he shares a look with Gobber. Behind the blacksmith, Tuffnut appears punching his fist in his hand as the overall mood dives in somberness.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon**_ **.**

"That didn't make sense." Trailed Fishlegs watching the twins with some concern. "You do realize you'll be the one getting hurt right?"

Tiffnut sighed. "Oh yeah… wait, what were we talking about?"

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Or mine!**_

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Ugh! You're such a moron.**_

Ruffnut hit her brother in the face. Tuffnut then jumped on her and they both fell off their seats hitting and punching each other as the Vikings rolled their eyes.

 **From either side of her, both Fishlegs and Snotlout swoon over her.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **A beautiful moron.**_

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **Yeah!**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Ugh!**_

 **Stoick grasps Hiccup's shoulders, pushing him back a step.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Uh…Yeah, wait! You know him?**_

 **Stoick has a faraway look in his eyes as he gazes around in thought.**

"You know him?"

Stoick looked at his son. "It's a long story…"

"Better if you let it go, Hiccup." Gobber added. "If everything goes well nothing will happen to Berk."

"And what of the dragons?"

Said dragons looked up at being mentioned. Gobber and Stoick were surprised at the heat in the boy's words. Gobber didn't know what to say and Stoick stayed silent because he had a feeling that it would spark another Haddock argument. He already had enough on his mind as it were.

"Let's keep watching." He said after a few beats.

Hiccup glared at him and the Chief pushed the tight feeling in his chest away with years of practice.


	4. War is what he wants, son!

**Hello again dearies!**

 **Thank you as usual for your great support; your attention lifts my heart sky high every time I open my mail! I'm sad to say though that the updates are catching up with my unfinished chapters. In that case I will try to keep to the schedule and write while juggling with my college work. As good news I'm almost done writing the script.**

 **Regarding the story, well, believe me that things are picking up. The next chapter will surely blow you away. It's a monster of a thing and I'm very proud of how it turned out. Unfortunately, you'll read it next week! Haha! Did I pique your interest? Hope so! :P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

There was a tense near silence in the room. The Vikings were gossiping in the back, wondering about this man and his plans with a dragon army. None dared raise their voices with how volatile their Chief was acting and the dragons were in the middle of their own discussion about the Queen and how she was not once mentioned.

The teens were unsure of what to do, though Snotlout was itching to say to just go after this Bludvist person and beat him up in true Viking fashion. Astrid had a feeling it was more complicated than that.

Hiccup was angry and _very_ interested. In his experience things didn't go well when he started snooping. He thought this would probably mark how the events would follow in the future if his older self was still anything like him. And yes, his perception of time was getting messed up too!

 **INT. BERK / INSIDE THE MOUNTAIN**

 **The scene changes to an underground stone corridor. Hiccup is trailing after Stoick as he runs ahead, bellowing orders.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Ground all dragons!**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **What?! Why?**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Seal the gates! Lower the storm doors!**_

 **They enter a bigger cavern, Hiccup trying to keep up while Astrid follows him just as bewildered.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, wait, what is happening?**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Come on, you heard the man, lock it down!**_

 **The view shows the underground cave with a huge opening on a wall, dragons and Vikings milling around as the group climbs down the stairs, one half alert and the other half confused. People begin to pull down levers and the gate slowly closes.**

"Wait, is this you answer? To hide?"

"You don't know how bad things are, Hiccup!"

"Because you won't tell me!"

"FOR A GOOD REASON!"

Father and son looked at each other and for the first time the village was seeing how unstable the personal life of their Chief was.

"Drago Bludvist is a madman. End of the story!"

 **STOICK**

 _ **No dragon or Viking sets foot off this island until I give the word.**_

 **Dragons and humans start running around in near panic at their Chief's sudden alarm. Stoick ignores the stairs and jumps down the platform along with Toothless who has also been coming down behind Gobber.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up troubles on some faraway land?**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Because Drago Bludvist is a madman, without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army…Gods help us all! (**_ **He starts to scream orders at his men as he paces around.)** _ **Get them into the pens. Quickly!**_

 **Hiccup isn't discouraged and catches up to him, cutting off his path.**

Gobber had to give the kid some points for audacity. He has always known the lad had it in him. To stand up to his own father, that is.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **No! We fortify the island!**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **It's our duty to keep the peace.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Peace is over, Hiccup! I must prepare you for war.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **War!? Dad, if Drago is coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **No, some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A Chief protects his own! Secure the stables! Latch every stall!**_

 **As he leaves, Hiccup looks at Toothless who croons in comfort. Astrid comes and gently touches his arm, already knowing he was up to something from his determined look.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Hiccup, don't!**_

Stoick rubbed his forehead. "Will you ever listen?"

"Only when you give me a _good_ reason."

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I have too.**_

 **He leans down for a quick peck on her cheek and runs away.**

Snotlout moaned as if in pain. Next to him Fishlegs hummed. He pretty much already anticipated such an outcome. Hiccup was the Chief's son and therefore meant to lead. Astrid was the best warrior of their generation and a natural leader herself. It was simply logical.

Ruffnut was making knowing sounds to her best friend which Astrid did her best to ignore and not respond to by blushing a storm. Seriously, it was a bit okay when they were on an island alone but in public? Not that she _wanted_ to be kissed by Hiccup!

 **STOICK**

 _ **This way, quickly!**_

 **Before Stoick could turn around completely, Hiccup was already on top of Toothless and then they were in the air and swooping underneath the closing gate.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Hiccup!**_

More Vikings groaned. Of course the boy would do as he pleased. He never listened to anyone.

 **The two try to find a way out as the windows and other openings of the cave were closing off.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Come on!**_

 **They manage to get into open air before the last gate is closed.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 **As the Chief and Gobber watch him go, another dragon swoops down behind them and takes after them.**

"Not you too, Astrid!"

The blonde was only a little bit guilty. She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as well.

 **Astrid frowns as the gate slowly rises and the light is blocked but in the last second, she and Stormfly are out right before the entrance is locked.**

 **Stoick sighs and shakes his head.**

"Eh, we're Vikings…and stubbornness has been passed down for generations." Gobber tried to pacify his friend.

"Not helping!"

 **EXT. OVER THE NORTHERN SEAS/ DAY**

 **A ship is seen sailing in the distance near some huge cliffs. At the front of the ship stands Eret, son of Eret, watching the horizon before he walks back on the deck where his men are working and pulling ropes.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Keep your eyes peeled, lads. With this wind we'll reach Drago by daybreak so best we fill up this ship with dragons and quick. It's no time to be picky…**_

Ruffnut sighed. Eret and his toned muscles were back on screen where they should be.

 **MAN**

 _ **Uh, Eret?**_

 **The sailor is looking in the sky and Eret notices that and slows down his stroll.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Not if we want to keep…our…**_

 **Everyone is watching the two dragons flying towards them. Eret brightens up at the sight.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Heads! Off the port quarter!**_ _**Get them, lads. Take them down.**_

 **Eret aims the crossbow with a satisfied smirk. It is wiped off when he realizes who the dragons are. The same riders and dragons that they've met earlier. As the men around him yell and prepare themselves for capture, Eret frowns and pulls the machine.**

 **ERET**

 _ **You're not getting away this time.**_

"Hiccup, please tell me you have a plan at least."

The boy didn't say anything to his father. He wasn't confident enough to even look at him.

Gobber decided to but in for him though. "Ay, give him a break! That Hiccup looks to me much crazier than ours."

There were two very similar blank looks that switched to stare at him. Stoick was thinking that it only made him panic more while Hiccup was trying to understand the blacksmith's current view of him. Just what was that suppose to mean?

 **The launched nets are gracefully avoided and Toothless gets closer to the ship until he can leap on the deck, Stormfly following seconds after. Hiccup removes his helmet while Astrid spins her axe. Eret takes out his blade.**

"Whoo! I knew the dragons won't disappoint!" Cheered the blond twin. He glanced at his all time friend Snotlout, who was also rubbing his hands in anticipation.

 **ERET**

 _ **And here I was worried I may turn up empty handed.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Nope!**_ **(He holds out a hand for Astrid to put down her weapon.)** _ **It's your lucky day.**_

Everyone blinked. Even the dragons were confused. What was the little human up to?

 **Astrid looks at him like he's crazy and falls down in her saddle when he puts his arms up in surrender.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **We give up.**_

Stoick choked and Hiccup winced. This was _not_ going to end well.

Gobber was blinking repeatedly. Well, he didn't consider that but he should have expected it.

For the rest of the crowd, everybody was too busy gawking to even remember to pick up their fallen jaws.

 **Eret also almost drops his knife as he raises a confused eyebrow. Hiccup and Astrid get off their dragons and he leans down to take a net.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and…**_ **(He suddenly throws the net over Astrid who freezes in shock so he pushes her from behind** _ **.**_ **)** _ **…Two of the finest dragon riders west of luck-tuck. That ought to make the boss happy, right?**_

Mutters of insane and worried rumbles flew in the air.

Astrid was staring at the screen and mentally begging the crazy boy who apparently would become her boyfriend to explain himself faster or she would happily strangle him right where he stood.

 **He pushes Astrid's axe in Eret's hands who is still rooted to the spot and watching Hiccup in disbelief. He backs off when Toothless bares his fangs at him to follow.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Excuse us.**_

 **Hiccup shoves out of the way the weapons of the dumbstruck crew while Astrid finally gets the net off. They climb down in a cage built below the ship while the men are still watching.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What are you doing?**_

 **Hiccup follows after her, pulling down the barred opening. Toothless thrills after him in worry.**

Toothless was a bit lost by his human's actions. They were among enemies yet the boy and his female were not aggressive. Granted he somehow doubted his Hiccup would ever intentionally be aggressive; he just didn't seem to carry that type of intimidating aura like his fellow Vikings.

He was also concerned that he willingly entered a cage. He whined low in his throat at the boy's confusing gestures that made a dragon as mighty as a Dark-Scale behave like a mother watching its hatchling from falling out of the sky.

For the life of him, the dragon just couldn't understand his human rider sometimes…

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Toothless, stay. The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces so they'd just hang out with you.**_

 **Toothless paces around the hole, sniffing and crooning.**

"Did you just lock yourself up on an enemy ship?" Gobber wanted to make sure his old age didn't start to play pranks on him all of a sudden.

Hiccup covered his face with his hands. "Yes, I did."

"Yeah, just wanted to check…"

"This is no time for joking." Stoick screamed. "What the Hel is with you?"

"If you really must know, I'm thinking that you won't tell me anything and those guys are the fastest way to get to Drago to get my answers."

Stoick growled falling back in his seat. "What a stubborn and idiot boy…just like his mother!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. This was the first time in more than ten years when his father had mentioned his mother.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **They won't be any trouble.**_

 **The people suddenly point all of their weapons at the dragon making Toothless jump in fright, eyes like needles and back arched like a cat. He then lowers his body to the ground and growls. Hiccup pokes his head through the bars.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean…h-how is your swimming?**_

There were weak chuckles. Even in such a dangerous place Hiccup looked like he couldn't be more laidback. Did stuff like that happened before for him to read the situation with such ease?

 **Eret stares at him with a flat look. Beside him, a hooded man fidgets with his weapon.**

 **MAN**

 _ **Not good.**_

 **Eret rolls his eyes to the sky when a sword sticks out of the cage. The crew jumps back when it lits up in flames. Hiccup pops out again hitting his head as if reprimanding himself for not remembering.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Oops, almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners.**_

"You're not taking this seriously at all."

"Look, dad, older me obviously knows what he's doing. Why do you keep picking on me?"

"Because maybe something will stick for the future in that thick head of yours."

The twins and Snotlout chortled behind them.

 **He gives the sword to a man while down below Astrid watches everything unfold with trepidation.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **How is this a plan?**_

"You didn't even fill me in?" The sharp tone made the young Viking cringe.

Astrid glared at the back of his head. If only she would have her axe in that moment she would show that idiot what it meant to truly be a prisoner. Then again, it wouldn't be that hard considering who it was intended to. Stupid seats that didn't let her get up!

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Just what every dragon trapper needs.**_ **(The men inspect the device curiously.)** _ **One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas.**_ **(The men accidentally activate the gas.)** _ **All it takes is a spark and…**_

 **Eret steps away while another man by mistake clicks the lighter. Hiccup ducks below as an explosion rocks the deck.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Oh, yeah, there you go.**_

Gobber smirks. "Knew it!"

"Wow, congratulations!" Hiccul drawled.

 **The two men that caused the explosion are seen covered in soot and coughing while Eret stands further away and closer to Stormfly. A spark is floating around and Toothless leaps on his back legs and plays with it, trying to catch it with his paws.**

Kids were squealing at the sight.

"So cute!"

"Aw!"

"What a darling!"

Toothless moaned and covered his face with a paw. He wasn't cute, he was daunting and remarkable. He was a fearless creature not some cuddly toy…

But the attention was nice in any case.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Once they see you as one of their own even the testiest dragons can be trained. Right, bud?**_

 **Having enough of the show, Eret stomps to the men and grabs the sword.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Give me that!**_

 **He throws the sword overboard. Stormfly perks up and flies off to get it. He then turns to Hiccup just as the Nadder returns.**

The teens laughed.

"Cute." Astrid called to the Nadder in the room. She stomped her feet and chirped. Maybe she wanted to play now? No! Astrid had no intention of playing with a dragon no matter how adorable they were with such large eyes and melodious thrills…

Oh, Gods! She was hopeless!

 **ERET**

 _ **What game are you playing?**_

 **The sword is dropped at Eret's feet and he picks it up and throws it again.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Eh, no game. We just want to meet Drago.**_

 **Stormfly runs after it again.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Why?**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.**_

Stoick sighed in disagreement. When Hiccup caught his eye he shook his head and mumbled with a tired voice that visibly hit the teen judging by his surprised look. "Some minds cannot be changed, son. You have to understand that."

The teen was silent as he stared back until he called back just as determined but a tad more subdued. "Well, _you_ changed yours."

Gobber would've given another limb for some ice to quell the banging in his head. He just _had_ to be in the middle…

 **The crew starts to laugh. Stormfly returns with the sword and pushes it to Eret with her beak. The young man looks down in surprise. Hiccup is joined by Astrid as Toothless moves closer to him as well.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **He can be very persuasive.**_

 **Hiccup scratches the Night Fury fondly, demonstrating their close bond.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Once you gain his loyalty there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**_

The Vikings watched thoughtfully. Was it possible that they were wrong?

 **But Eret is still not convinced. He snorts and behind him Stormfly thrills and bumps one of the men in the back playfully. The poor sailors look t her in fear.**

 **ERET**

 _ **You won't be changing any minds around here.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I can change yours? Right here, right now.**_

 **He reaches to Toothless' flying gear pulling a lever that spreads the prosthetic tailfin. Eret narrows his eyes. Hiccup climbs out of the cage.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **May I?**_

 **Only he doesn't get the chance to do anything because a red shape moves across the screen and snatches him away.**

Stoick straightened his back. "What was that?"

 **Another dragon flies by ripping the sails. The camera moves away revealing the trapper's ship being surrounded by a few dragons that quickly retreat. The sailors try to stay on their feet as Astrid climbs out too, both her and Eret glancing at the sky for the assailants.**

"I knew it! Heartless beasts they are!" The Chief roared among the chaos, his earlier almost depression forgotten.

 **ERET**

 _ **Dragon Riders!**_

 **Toothless leaps on the masts and sails growling, until he stops and smiles cutely at something off screen. It is shown that it is the other riders from Berk.**

"Or…not?" Hiccup snapped dryly.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Put me down! Snotlout, w-what are you doing?**_

 **Hanging from Hookfang's claws, Hiccup scowls at the smug boy.**

Snotlout cackled. "Looks like I'm the hero of the day. Did you see that Astrid? Pretty cool, huh?"

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **See how well I protect and provide?**_

 **He directs the comment at Ruffnut who gags while her brother rolls his eyes.**

Astrid sneered. "You sure you want to tell that to me?"

The boy griped nonsense under his breath. Ruffnut was also copying her older self.

 **They suddenly begin to duck.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Hey, what is it with all the nets?**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Hey, watch it! That was cloooosssee…**_

 **The scene slows down. Ruffnut gradually breaks into a dreamy smile as her eyes fall on Eret maneuvering a catapult.**

Ruffnut was nodding as she too leered at the trapper. "Oh, that's right! There's a good hunk of a man!"

The people were shaking their heads, amused at the young woman.

"Ew! You're so stupid! He's the bad guy!" Tuffnut cried. Was he really the only one to make sense?

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Oooohhh mmyyyyy…**_ **(Close up on Eret's arm as he pulls a bar and his muscles flex.)** _ **…me likey…**_

 **The net is launched. Ruffnut stands up and spreads her arms. Tuffnut watches her perplexed.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Take me!**_

 **The net wraps around Ruffnut and Barf.**

The room erupted in chuckles. Astrid slapped her face and almost slapped her friend as well. Ruffnut didn't seem to be aware of anything until Tuffnut gagged and knocked her on the back.

"Snap out of it man."

"Who're you calling man, you troll dung!"

They started wrestling on the floor as the room calmed down.

 **Hiccup pushes his legs up and releases himself from Hookfang's grip. As he falls head first he loops his hands through the bands around his legs and unfolds his wings.**

"You're not scared to free fall like that?" Fishlegs inquired amazed. "Toothless isn't there to catch you."

"If we do it as often as I think then not really."

 **On the deck, Astrid rushes Eret and pushes him away from the catapult.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Hold your fire!**_

 **The net is still thrown but Hiccup avoids it as he glides back down to the ship. He grabs a rope from a sail and slides down on the deck. Toothless jumps beside him as he takes off the wings.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **What are you guys doing here?**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **We're here to rescue you!**_

 **Gobber, flying on Grump, lands heavily nearby Astrid and a very cautious Eret, swinging his mace hand in Hiccup's direction.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I don't need to be rescued.**_

"Clearly."

Hiccup threw Gobber a dirty look. Stoick just kept on glaring.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Enough!**_

 **A big horned, large dragon lands behind a sail, Stoick's helmet visible and recognizable through the thin cloth. The dragon roars in agreement with his rider. Hiccup turns around a bit scared just as the Chief hops down with a thud on the floor.**

Stoick let the breath he was holding out. Everything was going to be fine now. They were all going to get back on Berk and forget everything ever happened. Hiccup couldn't be more disobedient than he had been so far…

This pretty much was the last straw!

 **ERET**

 _ **Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, ey?**_

 **As Eret gestures angrily at the lot of them, Stoick heaves a sigh.**

 **ERET**

 _ **I am Eret, son of Eret –**_

 **Stoick grabs his face without a word and pushes him away, being in no mood to deal with other kids with attitude problems. He slides down next to Grump and as he tries to stand, Gobber hits him in the head, knocking him back down. Grump stands on him and Eret makes a funny grimace in pain and surprise.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Get this thing off me.**_

"That's not his lucky day." Laughed the smith.

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Anyone else?**_

 **The crew looks away. Snotlout punches his fist into his hand arrogantly.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **That's what I figured.**_

 **Stoick glares at Hiccup.**

And there it started a fresh Haddock fight, Gobber thought.

 **STOICK**

 _ **You, saddle up. We're going home.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **No.**_

It was so blunt that if it wasn't for whatever magic on the seats, Stoick would have fallen over. That ungrateful, idiotic son of his! What had he done to deserve so much grief from his family? First Valka and now Hiccup?

It must have come from her side of the family, no doubt about it.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Of all the irresponsible –**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war. How is that irresponsible?**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Because war is what he wants, son.**_

 **The exasperation in his voice has Hiccup sigh and look away. They glance at each other knowing they won't agree with the other no matter what.**

"In case you're wondering this kind of thing happens often, yes." Hiccup spoke aloud answering the men's silent questions.

 **Stoick gives in.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Years ago there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced.**_

The blond blacksmith gripped Stoick's arm tightly. The Chief was rubbing his eyes and frowning. Gobber had a feeling that by the end of the movie his friend would have aged decades…

Who could have thought that something so old and gone would surge from the folds of the past and haunt him so much?

 **The screen disappears into a dark lit room. A younger Stoick looks around at the other chiefs sitting on high chairs as a long haired, hunched figure is stepping in their middle.**

 **STOICK (V.O.)**

 _ **Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly saying that he, Drago Bludvist was a man of the people devoted to free mankind from the tyranny of dragons.**_

 **The man is speaking to the chiefs and Stoick leans down in his chair, scratching his beard as he listens with the others.**

 **STOICK (V.O. CONT'D)**

 _ **He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone can keep us safe if, we chose to bow down and follow him.**_

 **The chiefs laugh rowdily.**

The Vikings growled at the man's boldness. How dared he think himself above them?

 **In the present day, Fishlegs and Snotlout too burst out laughing. Tuffnut wipes a tear from his eye.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Stupid!**_

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Huh, good one!**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Aye, we laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out: Than see how well you do without me.**_

 **The rooftops of the meeting hall suddenly burst into flames and from it armies of dragons descended burning everything to the ground.** **The armored dragons start to breathe fire all over the room until the whole screen is red and orange.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **I…was the only one to escape.**_

 **Everyone on the deck falls silent at the confession.**

Hiccup still wasn't convinced. He didn't notice his father's troubled state since he was busy observing the screen and the armored dragons. All that iron must be weighting them down a lot.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Maybe.**_

 **Hiccup walks away under his father stunned eyes. He frowns a second later.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Hiccup!**_

"And you say _I_ don't listen to you?"

"It's a mutual thing." The smith interrupted before the ball would roll.

 **The camera moves to Eret rubbing his aching head as he follows Hiccup with his gaze just as surprised.**

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

 _ **I'm still going to try**_ **. (He hops on Toothless.)** _ **This is what I'm good at. And – And if I could change your mind, than I can change his too.**_

 **Astrid smiles while the Chief shakes his head.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Come on!**_

 **Toothless takes off and Astrid runs over to Stormfly to follow.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Let's go.**_

"You are very supporting of every crazy thing he does, aren't you Astrid?" The Chief glanced at her.

The girl blushed under the stern yet grateful eyes of the man. "I um…"

Ruffnut was snickering. "And you call me lovesick…"

Unknown to them, Hiccup was trying to reign in his fantasies. So he wasn't the only one who noticed that.

 **STOICK**

 _ **No. Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**_

 **He steps away from the Nadder. Down with Eret, Ruffnut is sitting on her belly with her ankles crossed in the air.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Uuh! I like that.**_

 **Eret flinches away from her touch as she tries to feel his muscles.**

"You'll scare away every man if you act like that..." Ruffnut's mother chastised.

The girl snorted. "Don't tell me what to do."

 **STOICK**

 _ **Ruffnut!**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Ugh! Okay!**_

 **But before she gets up she kisses her hand and quickly stamps her fingers on his mouth despite the young trapper's attempts to duck her. Eret wipes his mouth with a disgusted groan.**

"Ugh, I so get him." Tuffnut admitted.

While the twins start fighting _again_ , Gobber had to pray for the poor boy. He just wasn't lucky at all.


	5. Valka's Dragon Sanctuary

**Well, here it is! The true beginning of the Revelation! Hmm…not feeling very inspired right now beside: Big thanks to everyone who took the time to check out this story, review, favorite, fallow or simply view.**

 **I admit I've been lazy and didn't get much done regarding the next chapters but the Christmas break is coming and my activities have dropped to reading, music or lying in bed all day long. I'm not gonna make any promises of updating the next week but if don't, don't despair because this story** _ **will**_ **be finished at some point in the near future. For sure!**

 **That would be all! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Astrid chose the numb lull in conversation to stare at the boy sitting in front of her. He wasn't much of anything; short, clumsy, thin, he was as average as he was not fitting. It came as a shock to her to see him five years older and so…so different!

The Hiccup in the moving images was still scrawny but he held a certain air of…something…It made him stand out. And it didn't have much to do with the dragon that followed him like a lost baby yak. Well, that tidbit influenced somehow the way people looked at him. It was a Night Fury, for Gods' sake!

She stood by her initial opinion though: Hiccup Haddock was nothing special. If anything he was weird. It was charming when they were kids because he was never boring and she used to play around with him and used to look forward to their time together.

But unlike with Ruffnut, who she still hanged around with for a bit longer, she and Hiccup grew apart faster than anyone else. It started with small things. Their parents began introducing every one of them to Viking life, weapons, chores and so on. And Hiccup managed to fall behind in every single one of them.

She thought he was a slacker, maybe he believed that he didn't have to do anything because he was the Chief's son. So she started to ignore him. He was the first person she began to alienate. And then Snot and Tuff and Fish and finally her only girlfriend suffered the same fate. She didn't think it mattered, after all she wanted to protect them all (maybe not Snotlout…) and the only way to do so was to dedicate herself to warfare.

As they grew up she realized that Hiccup was simply incapable of performing even the basic steps for battle. He was tripping over everything, over nothing and he got in everyone's path trying to prove himself.

It was annoying at first but then she started to see how dedicated he was. How much he must have loved his tribe to persevere even with their constant mocking. It was then that Astrid saw how strong Hiccup Haddock could be. But it still didn't excuse his clumsiness and pure lack of attention.

He was just a boy in her eyes. He was cute, just like Tuffnut was devious, Fishlegs was smart and Snotlout was arrogant. There were no attached feelings. But that was because she never got close enough to know him.

When they were kids, Hiccup was funny and kind and shy and he was willing to be brave for her. Like that time when she lost the doll her mother sewed for her when she was taken to the Great Hall during a raid. She thought for sure it was gone until after the raid when Hiccup approached her and gave her the doll, lopsided smile and covered in dust and soot. She vaguely recalled that a catapult was destroyed because of him at that time. But it was to return her her doll.

Astrid took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her budding chest. She forgot about that event. Now they were nearly adults and that kid was gone. She rarely saw him anymore since Hiccup was always uncomfortable, sarcastic or simply silent.

She had to wonder; was it her fault?

 **EXT. ABOVE THE SKIES / NEAR DUSK**

 **The clouds look like cotton candy as Toothless and Hiccup break through them. They fly above them, the only sounds being the rush of the wind around them. Hiccup scowls at nothing. He clenches his fists and starts yelling aloud in rage stopping as he falls on his back a few seconds later. Toothless moans trying to be consoling to his friend. Hiccup takes a deep breath.**

"That's right, better let it all out." Gobber clapped a large hand on his apprentice's back.

Hiccup nearly fell off at the 'gentle' push. "You know me so well." He managed to grunt.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**_

 **He pats the dragon from his laid down position. Toothless doesn't pay attention as he starts looking around. He sees something peeking out of the clouds on their right and growls lowly. The camera shifts to a side view of Hiccup. A figure begins to rise out of the clouds and his brows scrunch up in frustration. He stands up.**

 _ **Aw, come on, dad! Really?**_

 **He recoils seeing an intimidating horned mask instead. The person, carrying a crooked staff and a shield, appears to be simply standing on the clouds. They slowly sink in the cloud bed soon after.**

The air in the room was tense with suffocating silence.

"That gave me the willies…"

"Is that the dragon thief Eret mentioned?" Hiccup turned his head to look at Astrid. She met his eyes uncertainly and he shrugged.

"No idea…"

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Okay…**_

 **He and Toothless look carefully around them for any sign of the masked figure returning.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **No sudden moves.**_

 **A dragon cry was their only warning. A huge dragon surges out of the clouds right in front of them, on its back the person from before. Toothless flaps his wings to stop and hover in midair. Hiccup follows the path of the dragon with his eyes as it circles around them, the rider standing upright with unbelievable balance. The figure points its staff in their direction and the dragon grunts as it comes back to hover in front of them. The dragon's wings suddenly split and instead of two there are four wings flapping in sync. The two dragons are in a standstill, watching each other and disturbing the air and clouds around them.**

The villagers gaped at what was going on. They had never seen such a dragon and the thought brought worry for the two facing it.

Stoick was watching the creature closely. There was something very familiar about that dragon.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Hold on, hold on.**_

 **Toothless narrows his eyes and snarls threateningly. The other dragon roars as well, the crown around his skull widening with the motion. Another roar draws Toothless attention and he turns his head in time to see a dragon closing in and grabbing Hiccup around his arms. He yanks the boy out of the saddle and Toothless struggles and growls as he falls down.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **TOOTHLESS!**_

Almost everyone leaped out of their seats. Cries and shouts filled the room and Hiccup was surprised for a second at their reactions. They sure seemed to care a lot for his well-being even with how much they complained about him.

Stoick was up on his feet, his gaze haunted as a memory came forth from the back of his mind. A night of fire and smoke and a woman crying to him as she was lifted in the sky by a dragon. The _same_ dragon. Gobber saw him take in shuddering breaths and wanted to grill him on it. He saw his friend observe the dragons, searching for something and his eyes dimmed when he didn't find it.

"Wanna tell me?" He whispered.

The Chief shook his head and sat back down, looking older than ever. Fortunately, no one saw the exchange.

 **Toothless is helpless, tumbling down to the ground and never taking his eyes away from his friend. He falls through the ice and into the cold water of the north. He swims back to the surface, jumping in the air but not flying long or far before plunging down into the ocean.**

 **The sight is truly saddening and heart wrenching. The dragon keeps trying to reach his rider, howling to the sky as he watches the flock of dragons carrying Hiccup go further and further away. As he tries to stay afloat, a crest is seen behind him dipping in and out of the water.**

 **A view from beneath the ice reveals several sea dragons nearing the Night Fury. Toothless finally notices them as he holds onto a piece of ice. They swim around him and eventually take him under with them.**

 **The calming water is again disturbed by Hiccup's helmet surfacing.**

The dragons growled softly. Toothless was eying the screen in shock. He truly was unable to fly on his own. And now his rider was kidnapped by other dragons and he was helpless during the whole thing. His frills lowered and his eyes begun to shine. He didn't want to let that happen…but he couldn't do anything either.

 **With the group of dragons led by the four-winged one and his rider Hiccup tries to get free the same way he did with Snotlout's Nightmare but the dragon holding him is much bigger. He settles on gaining the attention of the person.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Hey, you left my dragon back there. He can't fly on his own, he'll drown.**_

 **The rider doesn't listen. They fly through the icebergs until they reach a massive ice fortress. They go through a series of tunnels and enter a large cave. The dragon drops Hiccup and he rolls back on his feet trying to pacify the creatures surrounding him.**

"How come this only happens to you?" The blacksmith asked trying to diffuse the edgy atmosphere.

Despite his calm façade, Hiccup was quite scared and not only for him. "I'm just special, I guess." But the comment fell flat as it lacked a certain drive.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Hey, uh…we have to head back for my dragon.**_

 **He puts his hands up as he backs into an unfamiliar dragon that snarls. Hiccup takes his sword, activating it and swinging it in front of the dragon. The rider watches as the dragons follow the glow of the sword, calming down. As the flames begin to die, he switches it off and takes a capsule from his ankle holster that he puts inside the device. He spins low to the ground, releasing the gas and then lights it making the dragons back off. He then stands up and cautiously approaches the dragon with his palm up. Before he could touch it, the rider jumps inside the circle.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Who are you? The dragon thief? Uh, Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?**_

 **The rider, who so far has been analyzing the teen, swings its staff and hits it on the floor making it rattle. The noise affects the dragons and one of them flies overhead dragging in its claws the missing Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Toothless!**_

 **Hiccup runs to him and hugs him while he shakes off the water.**

Stoick felt like he could breath more freely now. If Hiccup was with the Night Fury he would at least have some protection…Right?

 **HICCUP**

 _ **That's okay. It's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there.**_

 **The dragon licks him, happy to be reunited too. On the side, the rider tilts its head and shakes the staff. The rattle has the dragons open their mouths and ignite their fire but without shooting. Toothless crouches next to his friend protectively. He wraps his tail around Hiccup's legs as the mysterious rider gets closer.**

 **The person crouches, dropping the staff and shield, as it crawls on four limbs to them. The two back away, Toothless growling all the while. The rider leans closer with its hand and twists it to the side. Unexpectedly, Toothless does the same crooning in delight. The person strokes his jaw and then moves on to Hiccup.**

Stoick's mouth dropped. There goes the protection. He glared at the dragon on the other side of the room. Of course he shouldn't have trusted a bloody reptile!

 **The youth watches the hand warily, backing away uncomfortably as he realizes the rider wants to touch him. A light gasp is heard under the mask and the person's finger stop short of Hiccup's chin where a small scar is. It steps back and crouches.**

 **DRAGON THIEF**

 _ **Hiccup?**_

"What?" Hiccup spluttered. How did that person know him?

"I need a pair of undies."

 **The feminine voice surprises Hiccup who stutters as he comes up with an answer. Before he could, the rider removes the mask revealing a beautiful woman in her forties.**

An older bunch of Vikings were stunned into silence. Stoick and Gobber looked at the wall with eyes the size of plates.

"Impossible…" Stoick got up, tripping as he went closer to the screen.

Hiccup was glancing at Gobber. "Who is she?"

The smith's mind wasn't as functional as Hiccup wanted though. "Umm…well…she…uh…"

 **DRAGON THIEF**

 _ **C-Could it be? After all these years…how is this possible?**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Eh, should I…should I know you?**_

 **The woman visibly deflates.**

 **DRAGON THIEF**

 _ **No…you were only a babe. But a mother never forgets.**_

It felt like Thor struck him down. His body just went limp in the seat and he kept staring at _her_. Her face! That was…she was…and for years he…nothing connected anymore!

With the other teens, Snotlout was also in his own unresponsive state. That was his aunt! The woman he never got to meet, the woman his mother still mourned on occasions, and she was alive and a dragon rider! How messed up is that?

The bawling and sobbing in the back was ignored but people who knew the woman found themselves soothed by that kind and open face they've gone without for 20 years.

 **Hiccup takes a sharp intake of breath and begins to back off. The woman raises a hand and makes a soothing sound. She looks to the side at a loss of what to do and then glances back at him with the beginning of a smile.**

 **DRAGON THIEF**

 _ **Come.**_

"NO!" Stoick yelled as the scene switched. He was almost to the wall, touching the visage of his lost love. He didn't want to let her go again. Gobber grabbed his arm pulling him back and in his numb condition, the grieving man let him do it.

"Stoick, come one, you know we'll see her again…"

"She's alive, Gobber. All these years…and I never…I never looked for her…"

The blonde smith gripped his shoulder. "You gotta keep yer head, Stoick. Yes, she's alive, Valka's alive and when we get out of here that's the first thing we'll do. We're gonna bring her home, okay?"

Stoick laughed, clasping his own large arms around his friend. "She's coming home!"

The two friends laughed together a sense of unmatched joy rushing over their heads.

"Yeah, let's sit down and…" Gobber pointed at Hiccup still very motionless. "…make sure the kid doesn't die from happiness or something. I wouldn't want to explain to Val about that."

 **EXT. SNOW CAPPED STACKS/ TWILIGHT**

 **Gobber and Stoick are flying on their dragons over a half frozen ocean in the middle of a snowstorm.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Boar-headed! Just like his mother. She could never stay put either.**_

Stoick's booming laugh shook many out of their stupor. He couldn't help the warm feeling from taking over him. He was just so happy!

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Eh, he's just 20. And a Viking. I mean couldn't be a worst combination. Hah, when I think of how stubborn and senseless you were back in the day…**_ **(His expression switches to a hopeless one.)** _ **Huh, now not much has changed actually.**_

He couldn't even properly glare at his best friend.

 **From a sideways view, Stoick is seen in his saddle flying beside Gobber with his axe placed on the back of the seat. He sighs.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Ah, you know how he's like; he won't give up Gobber. If Hiccup finds Drago before we find him…**_

 **Grump flies over the Chief and his mount, settling on their other side.**

"I'm still no used to see myself riding a dragon." Muttered the smith. "Just watching makes my stomach roll around."

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Nah…Nothing can happen to Hiccup as long as that Night Fury is with him. It's a Night Fury!**_

 **Bellow, a crack in the ice is seen. Stoick takes notice of it and goes back.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Huh!?**_

 **The smith pulls on the reins and follows and they both round back. Stoick leans on the side and grabs the floating helmet out of the water. Sitting back up, he carefully looks at it. Near him, Gobber catches his concern gaze. Stoick looks down at his dragon in determination and offers him the helmet to sniff.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Find them, Skullcrusher. Find them!**_

 **The dragon growls and starts beating his wings faster as they ascend, the storm still raging around them.**

"Oh-ho, can't wait to see this!" Gobbere cheered.

Hiccup was finally getting back to reality. A reality that was getting crazier by the minute. Why did things like that happen only to him?

 **INT. ICE CAVE**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Ah, ho-hold on! Wait just a minute! Would you -**_

 **As Hiccup chases after his mother through the caves he is steadily ignored. Valka swiftly jumps on the rocks ahead of him, motioning for him to follow.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **This way.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Come back here!**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **Come!**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **You can't just say something like that and run off.**_ **(He climbs on the rocks after her, noticeably slower and less gracefully while Toothless comes after him.)** _ **You're my mother?! I mean what the – Do you, do you grasp how insane it sounds?**_

 **They reach a steep slope that Valka climbs in seconds.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **Come quickly.**_

"Where is she hurrying like that?" He utters bemused.

Nobody really said much since they were still so entranced by the appearance of the Chief's dead wife. Stoick was following her moves like a hawk, wanting to burn her image (alive and well) in his mind until he would see her again.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I have questions! Where have you been all this time?**_

 **He attempts to climbs after her but slips so Toothless pushes him from behind with his snout.**

This earned a round of chuckles from the teens in the second row. Hiccup felt his face heat up. What, it really wasn't easy to go through such a terrain with a prosthetic leg! He'd seen Gobber struggle and he had years of experience.

 **He tumbles forward and gets back on his feet right after to keep going.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **What've you been doing? They said you were dead. Everybody thinks you were eaten by a…**_

 **They go out in an open, sunlit cavern where hundreds of dragons are flying around frozen structures covered in greenery.**

The sight brought gasps of wonder from both humans and dragons.

The Vikings thought this was maybe the nest they've been searching for all this long however, those who have been on expeditions were quick to shot down the idea and remind them that it was much further north than Helheim's Gate.

The dragons were stunned to see such a peaceful nest. Most of them were born under the Queen's rule and others were forced to join her. They would have never thought there was such an amazing place right next door.

 **As they step out, Hiccup and Toothless glance at a group of baby Gronckles playing nearby. They both step back when a huge dragon flies right over them. Hiccup smiles at the multitude of dragons flying freely in the open space and gets closer to the rim where from above there is a creek seen running down the edge.**

 **Toothless points up and Hiccup gasps seeing the same four winged dragon hanging from the ceiling, his mother also holding into it. The rust colored dragon croons as it tilts its head to look at them.**

Stoick stares at the dragon. It truly was the same beast that took his wife. And she was so close to it…He wanted to yell at her and tell her to run but if she and the dragon had a bond similar with the one his son shared with the Night Fury then there was no way for him to split them apart.

His heart was still conflicted about the dragons and he couldn't see what was so great about them…beside the views that is.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **This is where you've been for 20 years?**_

 **Valka observes him carefully, her face alight with happiness, hope and a twinge of fear. She smiles and nods.**

 **Behind Hiccup, Toothless sits down on his hind legs and is approached by a green dragon.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **You, you've been rescuing them.**_

 **Valka looks around and nods again.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Unbelieavable!**_

 **The dragon nuzzles Toothless.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **You're not upset?**_

Sort of…Hiccup thought. His mother has been living among a dragon paradise while he had to put up with his father's disappointment and the villagers' mistrust.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **What? No, I-I don't know…**_ **(In the background, Toothless steps away from the dragon who watches him crestfallen.)** _ **It's a bit much to get my head around to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante, dragon lady.**_

Stoick smiled sadly. Indeed, his wife's ideas weren't welcomed. He was heartbroken to hear how much happier she was among the beasts. The same way his son was more at ease on the back of his Night Fury…

By the Gods, how much had he and his traditions messed up his family?

 **VALKA**

 _ **Oh…**_

 **The Storm Cutter offers Valka a claw that she hooks her staff around and is lowered down, sliding on a wing.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **At least I'm not boring, right?**_

 **Hiccup looks down as a dragon bumps his shoulder. He is hesitant to touch it but gives in when it continues.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Well, I suppose there is that. One specific thing…**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **Do you-Do you like it?**_ **(She approaches him unsurely.)**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I-I-I don't have the words…**_

The people could understand that neither of the two felt very well. Hiccup looked cautious and a bit hurt while Valka was acting like a fearful, untrusting dragon. But they didn't expect for things to be fixed with a snap of the fingers. This was a delicate matter.

Unfortunately, Vikings didn't do delicate so most of them were waiting with baited breaths to see what was coming.

 **Meanwhile, Toothless is surrounded by curious dragons. One dragon sniffs him down the tail and then lifts him up with its snout. Toothless is stunned as he finds himself supported only by his front paws. He roars and they back off.**

 **Valka gets closer to him, hunching down.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **Can-Can I?**_ **(At Hiccup's approval she crouches and lets down her staff.)** _ **Oh, he's beautiful.**_ **(She lifts a hand for him to sniff then traces the small spines on his head. Toothless laughs along with her and nuzzles her cheek.)** _ **Oh, incredible.**_

"She's right in her element…" Stoick expressed forlornly. She was still so beautiful! And every one of her moves was graceful and fluid…that spoke of years of trust and attention dedicated to the dragons she's been living with. It truly wasn't a big surprise to see her get along with an outside dragon so easily. That line of thought somehow shocked Stoick. Was he responsible of everything?

 **Hiccup watches them get along and smiles.**

 **Valka stands on her knees and keeps the Night Fury's head in her hands.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **He might very well be the last of his kind.**_

Toothless trilled dejected. He is nosed by Stormfly and he thanked her.

Hiccup glanced at him. He felt sorry for him and wanted to comfort him but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to approach the dragons' side. Or if his father would let him do it…

 **Toothless walks around her and buts his head underneath her arm for more attention. He rolls on his back in her lap as she scratches him.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **And look, he's your age!**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Wow!**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **No wonder you get along so well!**_

Toothless was in much better spirits. The female human-dragon was very nice and entertaining. It was quite obvious she would be since she was the mother of his rider, who was also his _age_! What a coincidence! They might as well have been nest brothers with how well he'd seen himself and Hiccup get along.

 **They stand in front of each other again, Valka tipping her head up and down like Toothless and mimicking his yelps. She laughs and Toothless, having classified her as no threat retracts his teeth.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **Retractable teeth?**_ **(She sticks her head in Toothless' mouth and slowly pets his tongue.)** _ **How did you manage…?**_

Valka's enthusiasm was infectious and the Vikings found smiling and cheering with the dragons much easier than before. Others paid more attention to the fact that she was putting her head _inside_ a dragon's _mouth_! Stoick included.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I found him the woods. He was shot down and…wounded.**_

The teens focused on the screen.

"We're finally gonna see how you two met?" Fishlegs clapped his hands excited.

"Why so interested?" Hiccup wondered.

"You don't just found a Night Fury everywhere, Hiccup." Astrid admonished.

 **Valka frowns as she stands while Hiccup sheepishly fidgets on the spot.**

"Got something to hide, cousin?" Snotlout goaded smugly.

 **She walks to a light and brown dragon and runs her hand down its jaw.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps.**_ **(She stands down to grab her staff and goes to another dragon.)** _ **This Rain Cutter got his wing sliced by razor netting. And this…oh, poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare…**_ **(She carefully pets a pink-violet dragon and it leans into her touch turning yellow-green.)** _ **And then left to die alone and scared.**_

 **Hiccup nods along with her when she points to Toothless' prosthetic fin.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this too?**_ **(Her voice turns cold and hard as she grips the leather and examines it.)**

Hiccup wanted to know about that too. But so far, none of them beside his father and maybe Gobber showed that they knew about Bludvist.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Ooohh…hehe, yeah…Huh, well crazy thing is…**_ **(He swings his arms awkwardly as he walks closer to his dragon.)** _ **…I'm actually the one who shot him down.**_ **(He goes on more cheerfully at Valka's confused look.)** _ **It's-It's okay though… he got me back, right bud?**_ **(Toothless shakes his head happily in Hiccup's arms as he keeps running his hands over his scales.)** _ **You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So…**_ **(He throws an arm around the dragon's neck and lifts his left foot.)** _ **…peg leg!**_

Everyone blinked at the awkward confession.

"That must be a very interesting story…" Gobber said slowly.

"Not sure about interesting!" Stoick's face darkened at the dragon who was observing his own tail and occasionally watching his son's foot.

Hiccup was at a loss. It really was the most obvious proof of the Gods' sense of humor. He condemned a dragon and in turn said dragon also crippled him for life. And now they depended on each other. Toothless to fly and Hiccup to escape life. He found that he wouldn't mind though. He was starting to really like the Night Fury. And dragons in general.

 **Toothless shakes him off and dives down between his legs, throwing the Viking on his back as he laughs nervously. Valka, just as uncomfortable, gets on her knees to touch Toothless again.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Uh…he-he didn't take it all that well…but then, he changed. They all did**_ **. (A crease of disapproval crosses Valka's face as she listens.)** _ **Pretty soon, everybody back home had dragons of their own.**_

That didn't answer the dragons' question about the Queen. She must have been dead for them to live so peacefully.

 **She scoffs.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **If only it were all possible.**_

Stoick's blood turned cold at his wife's certain doubt. Were they that hopeless?

 **HICCUP**

 _ **No. Really!**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **Believe me! I tried as well but people are not capable of change, Hiccup.**_ **(She sits up and looks at him and then at her dragon.)** _ **Some of us are just born different.**_

 **Cloudjumper takes off and the image takes a red tint as a Nightmare flies towards the screen. As it sweeps up a burning hall is seen, the light illuminating the sky and revealing even more dragons flying around. Screams are heard and a giant torch is lifted.**

 **VALKA (O.S.)**

 _ **Berk was a land of kill or be killed. But I believed peace was possible.**_

 **A Nightmare falls down right in front of a charging Viking. As the man lifts his axe to kill it, he is stopped by Valka grabbing his arm.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **STOP! You'll only make it worse!**_

Some Vikings remembered that night. It was one of the worst raids the village had ever suffered and not only that but the Chief and his family very nearly died.

 **The dragon gets back up and runs and the Viking looks at her with contempt.**

 **VALKA (O.S.)**

 _ **It was a very unpopular opinion.**_

 **Valka looks at her house and sees a dragon getting in.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 **VALKA (O.S)**

 _ **Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house finding you in the cradle.**_

 **Stormjumper walks in the house towards a baby's cradle. Valka enters and reaches for a sword near the door.**

 **VALKA (O.S.)**

 _ **I rushed to protect you.**_

 **She stops, holding the blade up, when she sees the dragon playing with Hiccup with its giant claw. As she looks at the laughing baby and the dragon she lowers the weapon in amazement.**

Young mothers cooed seeing their heir as a cute, little baby.

The teens minus Astrid snickered and Hiccup didn't know if he wanted to glare at them or bury himself in embarrassment.

"You were a cute baby." Astrid teased in his ear. His face turned scarlet.

 **VALKA (O.S.)**

 _ **But what I saw was proof of everything I believed.**_

 **When it noticed her, the dragon accidentally scratched Hiccup's chin making him cry as it turned around on her, growling under its breath. Valka takes a few steps back, holding the sword up. But as she looks in the dragon's eyes she lets it go.**

 **VALKA (O.S.)**

 _ **This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature whose soul reflected my own.**_

 **Dragon and human look in each other's eyes and a bond is born. But then, an axe flies between them. The dragon retreats, howling as Stoick appears dodging its fire.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Valka, run!**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **No, don't!**_

Stoick was thinking. If he had listened would the dragon still have taken Valka? Maybe all this bloodshed would have been avoided 20 years ago and his son would have grown with his mother's love like he should have.

 **Valka grabs the dragon's wing but it shakes her off and it turns back to face her. Seeing her cornered, Stoick makes his way through the flames to his son.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Hold on!**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **No, ah! Stoick!**_

 **Once Hiccup is in his arms, the Chief looks back at his wife to see her being carried away by the dragon.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Valka!**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **STOICK!**_

 **He watches through the hole in the roof as the dragons fly further and further away from him and his crying son.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Valka…**_

 **VALKA (O.S.)**

 _ **You and your father nearly died that night…**_

 **The image returns to the dragon sanctuary. Hiccup looks at his mother as she speaks.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **All because I couldn't kill a dragon.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Runs in the family…**_

Hiccup was starting to piece things together. So he shot down Toothless and he was wounded in the process. But then he refused to kill him when he found him. And Toothless bit his leg off? No, there was something missing. He thought back and remembered something else he'd heard: Toothless couldn't save _all_ of him. So something happened later on, presumably after he learned to ride the dragon, and they got into a fight. To save him Toothless must have caught him by the leg and that was how he lost it.

But who were they fighting? Vikings? Dragons? Or both?

Was it even a fight? Maybe it was only an accident. They fell when they were riding and Toothless saw no other way.

There were still things left unclear. He shouldn't jump to conclusions.

 **VALKA**

 _ **It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed it would be safer if I did.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **How did you survive?**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast.**_

 **They start walking closer to the edge. Down bellow, in a pool of water, is a huge, white creature with giant tusks and hundreds of long spikes jutting out from the back of his head and all over his back.**

"That's a big dragon." Squeaked Fishlegs. He was suddenly reminded of the dragons' skittishness when they saw the trappers' fort caught in ice and the prints left in the mud.

On the other side of the room, the dragons suddenly bowed. The Vikings were taken aback by their strange, out of the blue behavior.

"What are they doing?" Shouted Snotlout.

"Looks a lot like bowing to me." Gobber deadpanned.

"Why?"

"They submit to it!" Stoick realized. "Dragons have their own ruling and that's their Chief."

The metaphorical bulb went off in Hiccup's head. Maybe…?

 **VALKA**

 _ **The Alpha species, one of the few that still exists.**_

 **Dragons fly around him and bow down to him when they get close.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **Every Nest has its Queen but this is the King of all dragons. With his icy breath this graceful giant built our Nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.**_

"Queen?" Stoick and Gobber glanced at Hiccup questioningly. He ignored them in order to scan the dragons. They looked weak and thin. The Vikings never took the time to look at them closely but now that he did it they appeared to be pretty beat up.

Some were missing patches of scales, hard to see with their dark coloring, and others had tattered wings, no doubt from flying non-stop and whatever wound they gained from the raids. Now that he was paying attention Hiccup was dumbstruck realizing that the enemies they hated and scorned were also victims of a higher dragon.

 **Valka points with her staff at the ice covered roof of the cave while they walk down.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **He protects us. We all live under his care and his command.**_

Astrid leaned between the seats to talk to him. "What is it? You figured something out, didn't you?"

"Look at them Astrid. _Look_ at them!" She frowned at his stressed appearance.

She did but didn't understand what she was looking _for_. Until she saw Stormfly gnaw at her wing joint. One of the spines on her crown was cracked and for a moment she thought she had seen a burn mark on the back of her neck right behind the spine. Human fire wasn't strong enough to harm a dragon's hide.

She switched her gaze to a Zippleback. The wings had a couple of tiny holes in them but what caught her eye were the claw marks on its flank. They went down over its side and stomach and she stopped. She could see the outline of _bones_ through the flaky skin.

 **Behind them, a group of hatchlings appear out of the foliage and converge on a frightened and annoyed Toothless.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **All but the babies of course.**_

 **The Night Fury is saved by Cloudjumper scaring them off.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **Who listen to no one…**_

 **Valka laughs as the babies fly and hang on the King's face, unbothered whatsoever.**

"They're starving!" She gasped.

Hiccup shushed her. So far their conversation went below anyone's notice and he really wanted to keep it that way. "Not only that, they are hurt and exhausted."

"What does this mean?"

"The Queen!" Astrid made a baffled sound. "Every nest has a Queen, Astrid, and their Queen is forcing them to raid villages so she can eat. It's not their fault!"

The two Vikings looked at each other with terror in their eyes.

"Astrid, I think I lost my leg during the battle with the Queen…"

She struggled for breath. Why was she so panicked? "You don't know that – "

"Yes, I do! It-It's the only explanation that makes sense! Astrid, the peace happened because somebody killed the Queen and freed the dragons from her influence. And you saw it; I'm suddenly the _Pride of Berk_? Come on…It makes sense."

"Oh gods! This is too much!"

 **The dragon rises and spins to look at them. On the hill they are on, Valka bows down. Hiccup looks at the giant's head and even Toothless feels intimidated as he crouches lower to the ground.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **I've lived among them for 20 years, Hiccup.**_

 **The Bewilderbeast stands right in front of Hiccup.**

 **VALKA**

… _ **discovering their secrets.**_

"Do you realize what this mean?" She demanded hotly.

"Everything we know is wrong…"

"Everything we _stand_ for is wrong!"

Astrid glanced back at the Nadder, _her_ Nadder. She was lounging next to Toothless both of them watching the pictures on the wall. The rest of the dragons were unaware of the two humans discussing such tremendous things, or of being the center of their attention. None of them seemed bothered by their pathetic state and the blonde shield-maiden felt a weight settle in her chest. They were used to it; not eating, pulling their injuries everywhere they went, always looking for an attacking Viking or a starving kin gone mad.

 **The dragon puffs a breath out that covers the two humans. Hiccup, being closer, ends up with his hair covered in frost as his mother laughs merrily.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **He likes ya.**_

 **Hiccup shakes his head and gasps at the impressive creature.**

"So, what do we do?"

She held his gaze for a few seconds until Hiccup looked away. "Don't tell anyone."

"What? But your father should know about this."

"Astrid, just…let me think about this, okay?"

When he stared at her with those unflinching, determined green eyes of his, Astrid was flashed with the sight of him face to face with a group of dragon trappers as he got ready to save and protect Stormfly for her. So that boy still existed…

"Okay then."

She made a split second decision before Hiccup could fully face the front. Making sure nobody was looking she hooked her fingers in his vest and pulled him back, giving him a peck on his cheek.

She flushed pink at his wide eyed look. "That's for…trusting me."

 **VALKA**

 _ **You must be hungry…**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Ah, yeah. I could eat.**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **Good! It's feeding time.**_

 **She gently takes her son's arm and guides him back. As they walk away, Toothless suddenly darts around Cloudjumper and stands underneath one of his wings. He smiles but the older, bigger dragon rolls his eyes and leaves.**

When Gobber turnedto speak to his apprentice he found him holding his cheek and staring forward in a daze.

"Guess you're still in that thoughtful state, huh? Is it Astrid?"

He didn't expect the boy to lash out with a fist.

He also didn't expect it to hurt that much.


	6. Flying With Mother

**Hello, dears! I apologize for the temporary hiatus, I had a hard time with college since every teacher realized that we need to do a lot of urgent work two weeks prior to the vacation! Like…Every! Single! Day! I've never experienced slow motion but this came pretty damn close!**

 **Anyway, your support is heartwarming as always! I was also asked if I will continue this fic and sincerely, I've thinking about doing the first movie while the characters still remember the second. See how much things would change! It's a work in progress, not sure whether I** _ **will**_ **write it. I really don't want to start it and then lose interest. I didn't have time to go over it more in depth either.**

 **Something else that may or may not happen. I've recently started watching 'Fairy Tail', and now is my new obsession! Even more of an obsession is a crossover idea with 'Fairy Tail' and 'HTTYD'! It has a shady plot that borderlines on none whatsoever so I'm gonna wait until I know more about the anime (because I'm at the beginning and I've made myself lots of spoilers already) before jumping into writing the story. I'm the kind of person that needs everything to be explained or explainable so until things start to make sense in my mind the only thing that's going on paper is: 'Hiccup and Toothless journey to Earthland and do badass stuff'.**

 **Now, this chapter was over 8000 words so I've decided to split it in two. I know it gets tiring to read long chapters even if I personally enjoy it very much. I put them both up so I can at least compensate for the long pause.**

 **On a completely different note: Merry Christmas!, Happy Holydays!, A Hapy New Year! Just in case you don't hear from me for a while!**

 **I do not own the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Ruffnut would be the first to point out that she was not bright. Not in the slightest. But she would say that she was a bit smarter than her brother. Call it female intuition. Something which men desperately needed in their lives in order to survive, her mother used to tell her.

Not that she listened to her. She had never listened to anyone. Well, except the Chief. But he had this glorious scary face that put the fear of Hel in her. It was awesome! Half of the reason she and her brother kept blowing things up was to see the man's scowl directed at them, freaking out their ancestors along with them.

But she was thinking about something else. Sort of…the Chief was related to Hiccup so she wasn't going off on a tangent then. But Astrid didn't have much to do with him. Unless she counted the recent bombshell about her and Hiccup hitting it off. About time, she'd say.

Anyway, that female intuition was acting up. There was no way she was that observant. Or maybe not…Maybe it was all instinctual, but wasn't that the same as intuition? Or she could read thoughts. But if that was true than she wouldn't be wondering. No, she was getting away from the subject again.

Astrid had been awfully close to Hiccup's chair the past few minutes. She made it look like she was leaning on her knees and she was looking through the gap between the two chairs. It was oh so innocent!

Hah! It wasn't fooling _her_. Those two were up to something. She had known Astrid since they were crawling. They were girlfriends, sisters in essence. And since they were the only females in their age group they had to stick together. They weren't hanging out as often as a few years ago. Not since Astrid got this idea in her head from Loki knew where that warriors had to be cold, emotionless puppets.

She called it goody two shoes. The girl was way too uptight. She desperately needed someone to unwind her. Hiccup would do that. She had already seen the proof. That Astrid was much less strict, happier and social. She was glad.

She didn't expect it to happen so soon though. Barely into the movie and Astrid was already making secret plans with the guy. She grumbled at the thought. When she would get a chance, she would strangle that girl for answers.

Ruffnut could have sworn she kissed him. Yes, she would definitely enjoy it.

 **EXT. MIDDLE OF THE SEA, ON AN ICEBERG/ DAWN**

 **A Nadder circles around a glacier. When the image shows a closer look, the rest of the teens are seen hanging around bored. Astrid drops down with her dragon.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now.**_

Stoick huffed. "What part of go back to Berk did you miss, Astrid?"

What was wrong with those kids? He never remembered himself being so rebellious at their age. Well, maybe just…No, surely he wasn't that bad.

"Haha, they must have hung around Hiccup too much." Cheered Gobber.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drawled the boy, still a bit pissed at the smith for teasing him about Astrid earlier.

"You seriously have to ask?"

Stoick was rubbing his forehead. "The younger generations are more and more unruly. I fear for the future."

"That or we're getting old." Gobber shrugged carelessly. "You're worrying too much, old man."

The teens laughed in the back.

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **I don't like it either. Eret, son of Eret, was the man of my dreams. My everything!**_

"Geez, when did you get so dramatic?"

"I'll dramatically crack your skull!"

 **Behind her, her two suitors rub their rough chins in distress.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **But, baby, I grew facial hair for you…**_

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Me too…**_

"You've still got a way to go." Teased the blacksmith.

Both boys flushed at their older selves. They nearly forgot how avidly they were competing for Ruffnut's attention…It was honestly something they wanted to forget.

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them!**_

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Wa-Wa-Wait, what? But Stoick said -**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **It doesn't matter what he said if they've all been captured! Come on!**_

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself."

"Shut up, Hiccup."

"Just saying you don't have any proofs…!"

 **She and Stormfly flew off and the scene moves around to show the surrounding icebergs. The screen goes down to the water covered in broken ice sheets. Sailing through them is a lone ship.**

 **MAN**

 _ **Do we go back?**_

 **ERET**

 _ **We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell and no heads to call our own.**_

 **Eret walks around his ship holding a pack of ice to his head while his men work to pull the sails. He spins around angrily and further back Astrid sweeps down on Stormfly, her claws pushed forth.**

Gobber shook his head, getting an idea of what was about to go down…or up. "What an unfortunate lad…" He sighed.

 **ERET**

 _ **If we don't turn up with dragons and fast –**_

 **He is swiftly picked up, the ice pack falling dawn on the deck. He screams as the dragon rises, flipping him in the air so she could hold him by an arm and a leg.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Careful what you wish for.**_

"It's scary when you're so cheerful." Fishlegs said. He was feeling very sorry for the dragon trapper. He was only doing his job after all. It wasn't his fault for bumping into such crazy people.

 **MAN 1**

 _ **Do something!**_

 **MAN 2**

 _ **Eret, son of Eret!**_

"Here's a question: why do people keep calling him that?" Hiccup mused out loud.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Uh, duh, so people would know who he is…And you think you're so smart."

Astrid pulled on one of her braids. "Eret is enough for that. And Eret Eretson sounds weird to answer your question."

"Hm, I guess it does." He smiled back at her.

Ruffnut narrowed her eyes. Suspicious!

 **A net is launched but the dragon rider evades it with grace. Eret grips onto Stormfly's leg.**

 **ERET**

 _ **What is this?**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **A kidnapping!**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Yay! Can he ride with me?**_ **(She pulls Barf next to the dangling trapper and grabs his arm.)** _ **Can he? Can he?**_

"Oh, I would kill to feel his arm right now…" The female twin sighed.

"How in the name of Thor am I gonna fall for you?" Snotlout winced.

Fishlegs raised a finger smartly. "Actually, I'm not sure it's about love. There's more the fact that there aren't many girls our age and since Astrid will be with Hiccup that pretty much leaves the rest of us with fewer options."

The teens, including Hiccup, stared at him. Fishlegs blushed.

"Aw, come on! I'm way better than he is, baby!" Snotlout complained.

Astrid made a disgusted sound. "Don't ever call me that again or I'll break your arms and hang you by the toes for the birds to feed."

The boy gulped.

 **Tuffnut manages to straighten the Zippleback, pulling Ruffnut away from the sailor just as he too cowers against the dragon that was holding him.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**_

Stoick face-palmed. When did that lass turn so reckless? This was something he almost expected Hiccup to do! However, he had to appreciate her direct approach, even if he was honestly scared for what she and other kids were about to face.

 **ERET**

 _ **And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it.**_

 **Eret's eyes widen in realization as the dragon opens her talons and he falls down. He shrieks as he tumbles down toward the icy ocean.**

Snotlout grimaced. She really was merciless. And she was having fun to boot. Damn Hiccup, he just had to have everything. When was it going to be Snotlout's time to shine?

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Good girl!**_ **(The Nadder preens under Astrid's praise.)** _ **Stormfly, fetch!**_

 **They both dive after Eret who is still screaming his lungs out.**

 **ERET**

 _ **ALRIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!**_

Hiccup glimpsed back at her and mouthed the word 'cruel'. He was smiling however so Astrid grinned back in mock arrogance. Those easy going moments were really starting to grow on her.

 **Stormfly catches him and Astrid stretches her arms out pleased.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Works every time!**_

Stoick and Gobbered laughed.

"She'll be good for Hiccup."

"Well, she definitely won't coddle him if that's what you mean." The smith looked at the teens. They were starting to talk with each other more freely. And Hiccup was participating somewhat. Maybe this thing would help on more than one or two levels.

 **EXT. OVER THE ICY OCEAN/ DAWN**

 **A four-winged dragon twirls into sight followed by a smaller black dragon, both of them having humans on their backs. Hiccup glances behind at the cloud of dragons that comes after them.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat?**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **Oh, we are!**_

Stoick was smiling again. Ever since he first laid eyes on her he couldn't stop his mouth from turning up. She was just as beautiful as back then.

 **Valka and Cloudjumper turn around and she laughs as she holds up a hand to them to stop. The two dragons pause in midair, the same way they did when they first met. Valka looks bellow at the churning waters. Soon enough, two huge tusks push out of the sea and the Bewilderbeast's massive head shows up, thousands of fish caught in his mouth. In the next moment, the fish are spat out in the sky making it seem like it is raining fish.**

 **Valka is watching in glee her son's surprise and all around the dragons from the sanctuary dash to catch up a good meal.**

The dragons moaned at the tasty-looking sight.

Astrid fleetingly caught a glimpse of their hungry eyes and felt unexpected pity. She wanted to help them but they had no food with them. She resigned herself that when they would get back she would give them some food and make sure they ate it and not deliver it to the Queen like they were taught.

 **Toothless is visibly overjoyed, licking his jaws and glancing at Hiccup for the say-so. The Viking waves his hand and that is all it takes. With a roar, the Fury dives, the speed forcing Hiccup on his back. He gets a grip on the saddle when Toothless rights himself over the sea, a dozen of fish stuck in his mouth.**

 **The scene changes to Hiccup leaning over his map, pointing at his drawing to his mother.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **And then from Dragon Island I found this archipelago…**_

 **Valka doesn't seem to be listening, too busy dragging lines over the ice with her staff. From above the shapes look like islands and other lands.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **There.**_

"Wow!" Hiccup was touched that he was shown bonding with his mother. He was kind of scared at first that she would see him the same way his father did: not good enough, a disappointment.

But the pure glee on her face as he was scanning her drawing spoke only of unconditional love. He couldn't wait to see her for real and ask her about everything she'd learned.

 **Before them, Toothless passes by with a shard of ice in his mouth, carving his own drawing on the ice. Hiccup and Valka chuckle at his attempts as he goes around Cloudjumper, the dragon turning his head around like an owl. When he stops, Toothless' tongue remains stuck on the ice, no matter how much he tries to shake it off.**

"Oh I love that dragon!" Tuffnut cried. "He's almost as funny as I am."

"Since when?" Ruffnut shot back confused.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a Master of Comedy!" His sister rolled her eyes. Like she hadn't heard bold exclamations like that before…

The Vikings and especially the children were won over by the Night Fury's sheer and cute naivety.

Toothless wasn't as touched though. He was given incredulous glances by his kin not to mention his nonchalance in the pictures made him look so much less dangerous than his reputation. Was that a good thing? His human was smiling and laughing and he felt this weird thing in his chest. His human deserved everything he could offer _as long as_ it was safe…

 **The scene changes again. Valka, Hiccup and their dragons are floating in the air and are kept there by an air current that is forced up by the shore cliffs. More dragons soon join them and they all float around each other in a mass of different colors and sizes.**

 **Valka steps over Cloudjumper's wings, hopping on a Nadder underneath him and then sliding down over another dragon. She walks over its back then hooks her staff over the horns of a Snafflefang and hangs on its side as it circles around Toothless. Valka lets go when she's above them and ambles elegantly on the outstretched wings of the Night Fury, leaping over Hiccup and ruffling his hair and then slipping down only to come back up on top of her Stormcutter.**

The Vikings were mesmerized by such playful and gorgeous acts. They were seeing the dragons completely unlike the monsters they knew and it made the seeds of doubt grow more and more. The way Hiccup and Valka interacted with them was fascinating and almost made them feel curious and wanting to join in their games.

Fishlegs was so ecstatic he was exploding. There were so many species and all of them were living together, in harmony. He wanted so badly to return to the village and grab the Book of Dragons to compare the notes in there with everything he had witnessed so far. He knew from the many times he had read it that the book didn't cover even half of the things he has learned so far.

 **From a distance, the two pairs fly away from the rest of the dragons.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **Oh, when I'm up here I don't even feel the cold, I just feel…**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Free!**_

Hiccup smiled. He searched the other half of the room for the black dragon and their eyes met. Green on green; they both felt it, they were kindred spirits. He could see in the dragon's very expressive eyes the same wish for liberty and acceptance that he unknowingly has longed for all those years.

Toothless tilted his head and slowly smiled, his tongue lolling out and a string of saliva slipping down. He was starting to get the smile down since it didn't look as forced and awkward as the first time.

Stoick was feeling conflicted witnessing his son's palpable connection with the dragon. Even if Gobber called him unobservant he knew the difference between the happiness in Hiccup's eyes during the rare moments when he praised him and the happiness that he was seeing in that very second as he and the Night Fury watched each other from opposite sides of the room. It suddenly made him feel every bit his age.

 **They look at each other and smile. Valka takes a deep breath and opens her arm wide.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup.**_

Stoick's heart clenched painfully hearing his wife. She seemed much more content with her new lifestyle than she was on Berk. His thoughts clouded with the fear that she wouldn't accept to return and choose the dragons over her tribe the same way they choose fighting over understanding.

Maybe this was the whole point of everything. If they were to change, to allow the beasts in their village…would Valka come back to him then? Would it fix his broken relation with Hiccup?

 **HICCUP**

 _ **It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon**_ **. (He grins pushing down the lever to block the prosthetic fin and sits up jumping in the air with a flourish.)** _ **But can you fly?**_

"Aw man, you didn't just do that!" Tuffnut laughed. To Hiccup's surprise, Snotlout and Ruffnut cheered him on too.

Astrid was grinning shaking her head and silently hoping that the stupid boy wouldn't crash this time around. Fishlegs was also wishing luck on his once upon friend, even if he was feeling queasy by only watching him plummet without a care to the ground like that.

 **Valka gasps in worry. Hiccup opens the leather wings of his suit to both his mother's and Cloudjumper's astonishment. Toothless stares at the older dragon in a superior manner until he realizes that he should be providing air support to his friend and lunges after him.**

Despite his concern, the Chief was feeling proud of his son. He was really a special boy just like his mother. He was ashamed to admit that he had been so blind to them both and ended up pushing them away because of his faith in traditions and honoring their ancestors.

The dragons were watching Hiccup with something akin to respect and gratitude. Toothless felt like doing something he'd seen the humans do and that was rolling his eyes. While still very excited about his rider's abilities, he couldn't help but instinctually think of the worst…

 **Hiccup whoops as he turns to glide on his back. He blinks when he doesn't see Valka who appears out of nowhere on his side from below. When he turns back around he sees a giant rock in front of him.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Oh no! Ooohh!**_

The Vikings were torn between exasperated laughter and frightened shouts. Stoick and Gobber fared better the second time knowing that Toothless or Valka would surely catch the boy before anything dangerous happened.

Behind them, the teens also managed to restrict their initial horror and receive the turnabout jokinly.

"Man, you have the worst luck!" Crowned Snotlout in his usual obnoxious manner. Astrid shot him an irritated glare and he sunk back.

"That's so cool! I wonder how painful it is to crash in a rock like that." Tuffnut yelled.

"Very painful for sure!" His sister agreed. "I wanna try it to when we get our dragon."

They banged their helmets and grinned madly at each other.

"I will never understand your thinking process…" Fishlegs muttered disturbed.

 **Similar to the last time, Toothless reaches him in time to wrap his wings around him and they both plummet through an opening in the rock and down its snow covered side. When Toothless opens his wings to check on him, Hiccup isn't there. He panics for a second until Hiccup jumps out of the snow with a cheer. He hoots in excitement despite the dragon's exasperation.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Man, almost!**_ **(Toothless sneezes when snow falls on his head from his friend's jumping.)** _ **We just about had it that time.**_

Toothless was not amused. His growling displeasure was starting to unsettle some Vikings but he certainly was in no mood to care. Twice! It happened twice! That Human was much too careless to be anything other than a hatchling. Annoying, reckless, disobedient and always in need to be looked after. By the Gods, if the boy would have been next to him in that moment he would knock him on the head until the stupidity would flee out of him!

 **Eyes wide, Toothless scowls and brushes his tail under Hiccup's feet knocking him on his back.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Ugh!**_

The villagers laughed at the human and dragon. They were starting to get used with their close bond and some of them secretly wished to find, at some point if it were to happen, a dragon they could share their lives and time as relaxed around each other as them.

 **As he stands up, removing snow from his armor, Valka lands and runs to his side touching the suit.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **Incredible!**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Well, not bad yourself**_ **.**

 **As she keeps touching the wings, her hands wander to his shoulders and face. She hesitates for a moment before she puts her hand on his cheek and stares at him with eyes full of love. Hiccup closes his eyes at her gentle touch.**

Stoick felt like his heart was trying to leap out of his chest and dance all over the room. Such a tender scene was what he had dreamed to see ever since that fateful day. He came to terms with the fact that he would never get that chance yet the Gods must have heard his prayers because his son and wife were finally reunited as they should have been.

The Viking Chief didn't want anything else but to join them and embrace them both into a jarring hug. Finally, their family could be together. He had no doubt that the moment they would return to Berk he would venture north and unearth every rock and island in search of his beloved.

And then, he would tell her that she might have been right all along…

The overall mood of the people also switched into a heartfelt serenity as they watched mother and son truly see each other without the invisible wall of hurt and insecurity separating them anymore. Even the unruly, idiotic and most insensitive of the villagers knew to keep quiet and simply enjoy such a heartfelt moment.

Snotlout was among them. On the quiet part. While happy that Valka was back and relieved that his mother could catch up with her long lost friend, he was anxious to know what came of him and the other riders. Why did Hiccup had to have so much screen time anyway? He's got a metal leg and now he can grab as much attention as possible, huh?

Well, all that animosity he was feeling may in fact be connected with his future self's behavior. He was so…well, he was looking cool, a bit short though. But obsessing over Ruffnut was almost desperate and unacceptable from someone like him. Why was he sidelined so much? He wasn't even paying attention to the movie actually, too lost in his sulking.

 **VALKA**

 _ **All this time you took after me.**_ **(Her gaze moves down and her fingers stop brushing through his hair as her voice takes a forlorn tone.)** _ **And where was I? I am so sorry, Hiccup. Can…we start over?**_

 **At his silence, Valka looks down at her feet.**

In that moment Hiccup was overwhelmed by feelings he would never have connected with family even if, by all means, they were. Since Stoick was the only family he had, excluding Gobber, and since the two of them usually kept it on the ten or less words per day routine, he never had much experience in showing or receiving affection. He was trying not to fidget but he couldn't help the slight tremble in his limbs and the hitch in his throat.

Yes! Of course he would forgive her! Gods, he wouldn't say no to such a miracle! It was his mother after all and she was accepting _him_. If anything it looked like she was having problems accepting herself!

Hiccup was really trying to keep himself together. Snotlout wouldn't let him live it down if he suddenly broke down in tears.

 **VALKA**

 _ **Will you give me another chance?**_

 **Hiccup meets her glance with a shy smile. Valka is overjoyed and relieved.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **I-I can teach all that I learned all these past 20 years. Like…**_

 **She walks near Toothless while Hiccup gathers the wings of the suit back, and presses the back of his neck right behind the frills. The spines on his back split in two and Toothless wriggles his body surprised.**

There was a series of gasps following the scene. But the most noteworthy one was a combination between a roar and a squeal from Toothless himself. Hiccup glanced at him wide eyed and grinned seeing the mighty dragon watching his back as if was the most alien thing ever.

Astrid was trying to hide her giggles and Hiccup wisely decided to not point out that if he could hear it then the others around her could too. He liked his body without bruises or broken bones.

 **VALKA**

 _ **Now, he can make those tight turns.**_

 **Toothless leaps to Hiccup, proudly showing him his arched back.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Did you know about this?**_

 **Toothless claps the spines close and open, looking like an overzealous puppy.**

Stoick would never admit that he smiled. For the love of Thor, the beast was growing on him!

 **VALKA**

 _ **Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you.**_ **(She goes to Hiccup and the two watch the Night Fury jump and spin and bury himself in the snow under Cloudjumper's careful eye.)** _ **We'll unlock every mystery; find every last species together, as mother and son.**_

 **The young dragon leaps up, throwing snow on Cloudjumper's crown. The two humans snicker as the bigger dragon twists his head and dumps the mount of snow on top of the Night Fury. Toothless starts to mouth off despite the uninterested impression of the Stormcutter.**

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the, by now, predictable reaction of 'aww's' and 'so cute' floating around from the children. He smirked. Who knew all it would take was an adorable face to change people's views? Well, mostly…

A melodic coo that became all too familiar drew his attention to said adorable face. Toothless looked like he was barely holding himself from barreling to his side. The thought was more comforting than Hiccup expected.

Was it possible for such strong bonds to exist? Because he was starting to believe that life without Toothless was far more unbearable than anything he had ever experienced so far…

 **VALKA**

 _ **This gift we share, Hiccup, it bonds us. This is who you are son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons. We will make it a better, safer place.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Yeah…I mean, that sounds amazing.**_

 **Valka pulls him into a hug. Hiccup takes a moment to comprehend that he was actually hugged by his mother before wrapping his arms around her back too. Valka draws him near, her eyes tearing up.**

Astrid wasn't a very emotional person but she could somehow relate to this. If by some miracle her Uncle Finn were to return from the dead she would be a sobbing mess herself. Family was a very important matter to Vikings and she was a bit sorry to find out that their Chief's personal life wasn't as perfect as he made everyone else's. She was honestly happy that Hiccup and Stoick could finally find that same peace and joy she saw every day among her own clan.

 **Hiccup eventually steps away, running a hand through his hair and smiling widely.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Aah, this is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago together.**_

"HICCUP!"

Astrid and nearly every person in vicinity winced in perfect synchronization. Well, no family was perfect in the end…

"You actually though he was going to change his mind?" Gobber sighed. Just like Stoick he was also caught off guard by the random statement. It was as if the kid had waited specifically for that chance.

Hiccup on the other hand bit back a frustrated growl and sank further down in his chair. No, no matter how much his father was going to look at him with that expecting look in his eyes he wouldn't back down. What was wrong with thinking positive around here? Gods…

 **VALKA**

 _ **What? There's no talking to Drago.**_

"Thank you, Val! Talk some sense into him!" Shouted the Chief. "Thor knows, nothing I say reaches him…"

"Mhmm, yeah…runs in the family." The smith shrugged, nonchalant under the heated gaze of his friend and the disbelieving one from his apprentice.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **But, we have to…**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **No, we must protect our own.**_

 **She strokes her dragon without a care. Hiccup on the other hand looks frustrated.**

"Wow, she said the exact same thing." Hiccup stated dully.

"Maybe because it has some truth in it?" Stoick replied sarcastically which amused the teens and Gobber and surprised the villagers. "Perhaps hearing it from your mother as well would help you think more carefully…"

"I think future me is more annoyed than thoughtful. Sorry, dad."

The man huffed at his son's unimpressed tone. "Don't say you're sorry if you're not."

 **VALKA**

 _ **Come on. We should be getting back.**_

 **Before he could come up with a retort, he hears Toothless huffing next to him and he catches him still admiring his split spines.**

Toothless didn't follow the conversation but he caught the feelings the pictures portrayed into his human. He liked the female very much, it was obvious she had a very in depth knowledge of dragons and she had a strong connection with his human and his sire.

As much as he wanted to join Hiccup and maybe beckon him to push the point that released his spines he couldn't walk over his instincts and possibly ruin their bond before it could even properly form. He might be young but he wasn't that immature. He could tell when there was a greater plan in motion.


	7. Meet Drago

**So this is the second part of the chapter. It covers Astrid's and the others' adventures in the lion's den. The flow of this scene was…awkward. I'm not entirely satisfied with this. I may come back and modify it someday just not now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **EXT. OVER THE FROZEN SEA/ DAY**

 **The rest of the group rides towards an ice covered mountain. They fly beneath an arc and Stormfly throws Eret down. He grunts when he collides with the snow and tries to crawl away but the Nadder lands on top of him.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Okay, I got you here. Take this thing off of me.**_

"FINALLY!" Snotlout yelled.

"Is that the trappers' base?" Fishlegs whimpered suddenly reminded of the likely mess their older selves were getting into. "I'm really starting to doubt you Astrid…No offence."

"Oh, come on, what's there to be scared of?" Snorted Tuffnut. Ruffnut grinned but to Fishlegs her face was very close to demonic.

"Um, pain, torture, DEATH!"

Snotlout looked ready to punch the blonde. "Shut it, Guppylegs, this is what real Vikings are all about! Right Astrid?"

His jaw almost dislodged when he noticed that the girl f his dreams wasn't paying any attention to them and was instead talking to Hiccup of all people. She took the time to glare at him though.

 **Astrid disembarks without glancing back at him and spinning her axe while Stormfly makes herself comfortable on the dragon trapper.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?**_

 **Eret groans as he attempts to stand only to be pushed down in the ice.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Why does this keep happening to me?**_

"I keep wondering that myself…" Gobber mused.

Stoick tried for half a second to imitate the blacksmith's calm composure. It was partly successful. Maybe Astrid would be smart enough to realize that taking on a camp of trappers and a dragon army with the help of four other crazy kids would be doomed to fail. Then again, everything he'd been hoping for so far turned out contrary…

 **Stormfly gathers snow around him and then covers him in her wings, completely muffling his voice.**

 **Astrid and the others climb a hill of snow and watch the armada on the other side. In the middle of it there is a massive ship with a spot of bubbling water in front of it. Snotlout and Fishlegs rest on either side of her and they watch the people milling around.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What's down there?**_

"That's so badass!" The twins were fawning over the massive ships and painful looking decorations as if they were witnessing the wonders of Valhalla. It was as fascinating as it was disturbing to watch.

Fishlegs yelped and even Snotlout attempted to put on a brave face. Astrid was grim and Hiccup worried over the sheer size of the fleet. It rivaled the Berserker's armada! (From what he'd heard.)

 **Fishlegs reaches in a bag on his belt and takes out a several cards that he flips through.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water, deep dweller; I'm thinking class 5 leviathan, maybe 6.**_

Before anyone could ask, the brawny teen said in a shaky voice. "Big dragon, very big dragon."

 **Stormfly suddenly stands drawing the riders' attention. She flies away and Eret quickly draws his short sword right when people holding blowing darts and wearing bear skins show up all around them. The darts hit the rest of the dragons and all of them fall back down asleep. The teens run back down to their dragons but are surrounded. Fishlegs throws his hands up, the cards fluttering down with the motion.**

"That was in the plan right?" Asked Snotlout. "You know, the plan we never got to hear? Maybe they talked it over on the way…right?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that."

Oh, there were screwed, Snotlout thought. Even Gobber was serious.

 **On the largest ship, on a platform above the bubbling water a man stands. He sticks out among the northern people with his dark dreadlocks and skin and foreign features. He glances over his shoulder when Eret's voice calls his name.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Drago!**_ _ **Get off me!**_ **(He rips his arm out of a guard's hold and approaches his employer.)** _ **Haha, always good to see you, my friend. Always warm up here.**_

Stoick took some time to evaluate the man. He was almost the same as he remembered, except some more age lines marking his face. He wore the same hairstyle, the same superior expression and the same mysterious dragon skin cape. He was also as intimidating as ever. The Chief wanted nothing more than to barge through the screen and sock him in the face.

 **As Drago comes closer, dragons suited with armor bow and step back from him. As the young trapper draws near he is stripped of his weapons, to his confusion.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Well, as you can see, I am right on time with a new batch of dragons Just like I promised.**_

"Aha! He is a bad guy after all!" Tuffnut proclaimed loudly. Ruffnut deflated beside him and looked close to tears as the truth sank in her broken heart. "Told you!"

Snotlout was starting to panic but he was more successful at hiding it than Fishlegs who seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. Astrid settled for silent, dangerous rage and Hiccup was irrationally hoping for an astonishing rescue for the supposedly rescue team.

 **On a cart, Hookfang stirs and knocks away the people closest to him. He bits down on those who try to tie him down.**

"Hel yeah! That's my dragon! The Hero that saves the day, just like me!" Snotloat boasted.

Now there was a possible glimmer of hope since the dragon could maybe create a diversion and would allow the teens to escape somehow. Stoick along with the rest of the people ended up unconsciously urging the Nightmare on. Their hopes were crushed however.

 **DRAGO**

 _ **Drop the ropes.**_

 **The men listen and the Nightmare regards the man with a frightening growl. Drago scowls right back and when Hookfang rears back to throw a blast of fire, he simply pulls up his dragon skin and keeps advancing until the dragon goes out.**

 **Eret chuckles fearfully. Behind him, the teens exchange glances.**

 **Drago takes a spear from a man and screams. He twirls the spear over his head, snarling as he moves and at last shoves the tip of the weapon in front of the cart. Drago growls quietly and to the riders' surprise, Hookfang backs down until his head is on the ground and Drago puts his foot on him.**

"No way!"

"How did he do that?"

"He made a Monstrous Nightmare bow down to him just like that!"

To say the teens were shocked would have been an understatement. Fishlegs was repeating 'We're gonna die' under his breath as if it was a prayer, ironically, the twins were both awed and scared by the man, Snotlout was horrified and Astrid and Hiccup were appalled by such a barbaric demonstration.

On the dragons' side, Hookfang flamed up and was growling and roaring in fury. The only thing stopping him from charging at the wall were Stormfly and Meatlug who were keeping him down with their combined weigh despite the fire that was starting to affect them.

Toothless wasn't that happy himself. That human was pure evil!

 **SNOUTLOUT**

 _ **Hookfang!**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Hey!**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What are you doing?**_

 **DRAGO**

 _ **You belong to me now!**_

 **He then takes notice of the saddle.**

 **ERET**

 _ **And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.**_

"That lying piece of – "

"No, Eret son of Eret, how could you?"

The seething ad wailing was but background noise to Stoick's ears. His hands hurt from how much he'd clenched them and the fear in his heart skyrocketed after witnessing Drago's power. Something terrible like that was not humanly possible. Those children had to escape _now_! How could he have been so blind as to let them on their own? If they somehow got out of there alive…

Wasn't there nobody who could help them?

 **ASTRID**

 _ **What? Are you kidding me?**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Aw! But you were so perfect!**_

 **ERET**

 _ **Turns out there's a whole bunch of them out there.**_ **(He begins to retreat as Drago comes closer.)** _ **They're ti – ack!**_

 **Drago grabs him by the throat with his right hand and glares.**

Hiccup leaned back in his seat at the gesture. This man had a way of striking fear in anyone without even trying. He was almost crushed by how concerned he was for the others and he was even sorry for Eret no matter how many times he tried to save his own behind and doom everyone else.

With a boss like that, Eret was really painfully honest when he told future Hiccup and Astrid that they would have been in troubles if they failed their duties. Trouble didn't even cover it…

 **DRAGO**

 _ **How many?**_

 **ASTRID (whispering)**

 _ **Drago doesn't have them after all.**_

"Uh…and how is that going to help?" Wondered the male twin.

Astrid might have noticed something because her ire melted into a thoughtful confusion. "Well, that settles one problem. I mean, they know that they're the only ones there now…"

Stoick nodded but it was a small consolation. They were surrounded, weaponless and tied up; the enemy not having the advantage of hostages was the last thing they should think of.

 **DRAGO**

 _ **HOW MANY?!**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Hundreds! A whole island full.**_

Hiccup blinked. "Your solution is bluffing?"

"I's not bluffing since it's technically true. We've seen everyone with a dragon." Astrid pointed out. She was starting to see where her future self was going with this.

"I highly doubt everyone rides them, though."

"He doesn't need to know that." She shrugged arrogantly.

Stoick was beginning to understand, however, he had a feeling intimidation wouldn't work very well with someone like Drago. If anything, he would see it as an opportunity to reestablish his dominancy. Especially if it was on one of the tribes that shunned him so long ago. Astrid's idea could go both ways in this situation but a battle at some point was inevitable.

 **ERET**

 _ **I wouldn't worry about it…**_ **(Drago tightens his grip making the trapper grimace.)** _ **My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding, I promise you that.**_

 **ASTID**

 _ **Oh, yes, they will.**_

 **Drago releases Eret and switches his attention on the blonde Viking.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **They'll know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us Hiccup is gonna kick –**_

 **DRAGO**

 _ **Hiccup?**_

" _Why_ would you do _that_?" Hiccup moaned the instant his name was mentioned.

Snotlout burst into laughter at the absurdity of it all. "You're using Useless as a _shield_? Are you out of your mind, Astrid?"

The blonde flushed but didn't speak. She simply threw out her fist and knocked the boy on the back of his shoulder making him stumble even more forward than he was already from his earlier fit.

The villagers were ambivalent about the turn of conversation. It was true that the boy was riding a Night Fury but was that enough to deter someone like Drago Bludvist from seeking a war with them? Or was there more to it?

Gobber was surprised that Astrid would bring up Hiccup as an intimidation factor. He already made a guess that some serious stuff went down in the past years that were related to his apprentice one way or the other but to so casually say it aloud as if it was common knowledge and something to be remembered was more than he expected. He knew Hiccup was underestimated by everyone and underneath all that awkwardness was an amount of potential ready to be used, but he never would have guessed it would be brought to light in such a way. Then again, few things about the lad were normal. He should know best.

 **ERET**

 _ **He's no problem. Really! Trust me!**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **He's only the son of Stoick the Vast, his heir to the throne of Berk. And the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen.**_

' _Dragon Master?'_ , Stoick couldn't help replay the words in his mind. It was surreal to think of his fishbone of a boy capable of standing up to those beasts. Mainly when the meaning of the words had another significance in his current belief.

When he heard Dragon Master his thoughts went to a mighty warrior capable of taking down the beasts with a single swing of a blade. That image was far off from his son's present state and would never even come close to describing him. Then again, if Dragon Master was someone who could control the dragons, tame them, bravely face them and get along with them…

He had seen the way Hiccup acted around Toothless and the way he responded to the initial hostility of the dragons from the nest. He was not scared, only cautious, and he wasn't aggressive in his approach like Drago. He did remember the introduction when Hiccup said that all his hard work payed off in the end…For the love of Gods, what happened those past years?

 **DRAGO**

 _ **Dragon master? I alone control the dragons!**_

 **The rest of the gang caught on to what Astrid was doing and butted in.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **No! Uh-uh!**_

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Sorry!**_

 **Ruffnut and Snotlout laughed.**

Hiccup felt his face go redder and redder. He was not used to so much positive attention. He wasn't used to positive attention at all! The fact that the other kids were supporting Astrid, even if it was a bluff, was making him believe that this was all an elaborate dream after all.

Even if he _might_ know what went on for things to end up this way, and even if some people _might_ think he deserve all that consideration, Hiccup wasn't the kind of guy to care for it. Nonetheless, if he were faced now with killing the Queen for the sake of the village he would do it without a second thought because it was the right thing to do. That was not what a reign meant, especially one that destroyed more than one party.

 **ASTRID**

 _ **And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters.**_

Toothless content purr helped remind the Vikings that the fight was far from over. They had dragons too and they had dragon riders to boot, right? With Astrid laying into the man like that the mood soared and confidence started to spread among the villagers.

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Then you'll be crying like babies.**_

 **Fishlegs and Snotlout burst into laughter.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **Funny and beautiful!**_

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **Good one, babe!**_

 **Ruffnut groans.**

Some chuckles were heard along with Ruffnut's frustrated growl. "You guys are so persistent!"

"Never thought she'd know that word." Whispered Hiccup to Astrid.

The shield maiden grinned and smacked the back of his seat. "She's not that dumb."

"Maybe…"

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Like babies. They always cry.**_

 **Drago picks up Eret again by his throat, ignoring the rest of the jeers.**

 **DRAGO**

 _ **First there was one rider and now all of Berk? And you lead them to me!**_

 **He throws the trapper away.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Drago!**_

 **Drago is already walking away, climbing several crates to watch over his army.**

 **DRAGO**

 _ **Stop all preparations. We must attack the dragon riders' nest at once. We will take down their Alpha. And then, we will take Berk.**_

 **The teens look at the excited crows with growing dread.**

The lighthearted moment was over in an instant. As the worried mutterings started, Astrid felt her stomach drop to her feet and even lower. She'd really gone and done it this time. She'd invited the madman right to their doors and none of the hesitance from before was present among the trappers cheering on their leader. They were going to war and her village had no idea.

"Hey!" Hiccup was halfway turned in his chair and watching her with worried green eyes. It made her heart lurch for some reason. "Are you okay?"

Astrid couldn't answer because…wasn't it obvious?

"It'll be fine! Things will work out."

No, they won't! She'd sentenced her village to destruction. What kind of Hooligan warrior was she?

But Hiccup was shaking his head and the stern look on his face drew her attention like nothing else. "That army was ready to move at any time. And they were going to attack Berk at some point. Sooner or later, the tribe would have gotten involved anyway. So stop blaming yourself. You did what you though was right. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Hiccup is right, Astrid." Spoke the Chief, his own gaze never leaving the man on the screen. "There was no way to talk that madman out of it. It was a good try, you did what you could, so don't punish yourself needlessly."

A sudden jolt snapped Astrid out of her stunned stupor and she turned her head to the right. Ruffnut scoffed at her as if reprimanding her for making a mountain out of a molehill. She still was under the impression that the others didn't take it serious enough but with her friends' exasperated attitudes like she was the stupid one, Hiccup's encouraging smile and the Chief's reassurance, Astrid felt the burden lessen a bit.

"Maybe…" She managed, mirroring Hiccup's words.

 **ERET**

 _ **Drago!**_

 **DRAGO**

 _ **And get rid of him.**_

 **Men push back the trapper, brandishing their weapons at him.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Oh-ho, Drago, please…I…**_

Ruffnut forgot all about her girlfriend's needs in favor of gasping and whining about her love's safety. Tuffnut could tell it was more forced than before and congratulated himself for concluding it was to make Astrid forget about the earlier episode. Even so, he couldn't stop the mocking jabs and ridicules even if it cost him several punches. Not that they hurt and he gave as much as he received.

 **They throw their blades but suddenly, Stormfly drops down from the sky protecting Eret. She swings her tail letting loose a wave of spikes that don't faze Drago in the slightest. She roars but is hit by a dart and knocked out.**

"Well, that was anti-climactic."

Astrid glared at the spot where Hiccup's head would be. "Leave her alone, she tried at least." It wasn't as heated as she hoped but the comment helped her mind leave the dark cloud of failure and shame for a moment.

"And she protected Eret! She clearly has good taste." Ruffnut nodded proudly.

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Stormfly! No!**_

 **Eret gets on his feet dazed. As he stares at the Nadder, Astrid struggles against a man that holds her, trying to reach her dragon.**

To be honest, Astrid forgot that Stormfly had escaped when they were ambushed. She had to wonder why would a dragon as smart as her blow the opportunity to save them later for someone like Eret. So far, the Nadder seemed to have taken a liking to the trapper and Astrid was as curious about that as she was worried about their grim fate.

"This really doesn't look good." Gulped Fishlegs. "Now there's no way to escape and warn the village…"

And she wanted to punch that idiot too because, _why_ would you go and say something like that aloud? Wasn't it enough that everyone _knew_ , did they really had to _hear_ it as well?


	8. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Okay, so WOW! It's been a really long time, hasn't it? I apologize for the disappearance but you know…Life! It exists!**

 **So I've been overwhelmed by your responses! I'm honestly flattered that you guys like this so much. I will definitely finish this by the end of the year, at most! Since this chapter was mostly written already, I've decided to finish it now. I haven't been sleeping for a while so the last part might be weird…**

 **If you guys notice any inconsistencies with the previous chapters please let me know because I haven't read the others before continuing this one. If there is anything that doesn't match I will correct it.**

 **With that being said, this is a treat for you all! The longest chapter so far: 22 pages, nearly 8000 words! Whew! This got so much longer than I thought it would. But now that it's done, take the time to savor it because I have no idea when I'll get to write the next chapter. I figured I might as well remind everyone that I haven't given up on this story yet.**

 **So, enjoy! Thank you for the support and I hope I will see you soon!**

 **I do not own the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Following the dreadful mood from Drago's war declaration, the room was pretty much quiet. Everyone was either thoughtful, a fidgeting mess of concern or assumed a blank, calm façade. On the other side of the room, the dragons were boiling with anger, Hookfang having extinguished his fire but still kept going with a snappier attitude towards his kin.

Toothless tried to understand him. For someone of a high status as a Fire-Skin being brought to heel in such a manner by a human was absolutely humiliating. He also had an inkling that the red dragon was still a bit pissed about the whole riding situation.

He was aware that the Fire-Skins as a whole was a very independent and strong-willed bunch and it would probably take a while until the matter completely sunk in. Having a boar-headed, easily distracted rider like that human didn't help anything. One more reason that Toothless considered his own human superior. He was far more understanding than the others regarding their species.

However, the man with the familiar dragon skin cloak had Toothless on the edge. There was something not quite right with him but Toothless knew for sure that he had never seen or heard about someone like him, even among his former family. He wasn't sure, and he truthfully wanted to not know, what kind of dragon skin that cloak was made of. The thought just sent a shiver of fright and rage down his spine.

 **INT. ICE CAVE, STONE PLATFORM/ DAY**

 **Hiccup is rolling his shoulder and watching the dragons fly around the nest while Toothless is sleeping next to him. Suddenly the dragon is attacked by a bunch of hatchlings, jumping on him and pulling on his frills or claws. He tries to bat them away but they are insistent and continue to bump and lick him.**

Toothless huffed. He was still a bit high-strung from earlier and even as annoying as it was, the hatchlings' playtime was a welcomed distraction. He had a feeling Stormfly caught his fleeting pout though. He was _not_ a toy for Moon's sake!

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first.**_

The face-palm sound literally made Hiccup reel in his seat.

"No! I won't say anything anymore!" Stoick felt he was at the end of the rope. Hiccup's insistence was really starting to get old and it was really confusing since the whole thing happened in the future to begin with. Not even his own _mother_ deterred him from doing whatever he pleased! Was there any hope for his absurd stubbornness?

Gobber rolled his eyes in a very exaggerated manner that pretty much showed that yes, he saw this coming all the way. It also said that no, there was really no way of changing any minds any time soon.

"There's just something 'bout the Haddock line that's very frustrating, ain't it? It's like they get a kick out if it…" He laughed to himself.

While Stoick chose to ignore the comment, Hiccup tried to bury himself in the chair's very comfortable padding. Well, now that he had seen Drago he was getting some serious second thoughts. The man was clearly a lunatic but what could he say in his future self's defense? He would most likely get to the conclusion that everyone had from the beginning once he got his first glimpse of Drago…

 **Toothless is completely overwhelmed by the rowdy babies. He stands up and roars making them fly off but stares unbelievably at another one that's munching on his tail. He starts to growl as Hiccup is watching him fondly.**

At least Toothless is good at providing comic relief, Hiccup mused among the light chuckles floating behind him.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Let's go.**_

 **But no sooner that the words are out a large hand falls on his face pulling him back in a familiar armored chest. Toothless turns around incensed but calms down upon seeing Stoick.**

"So we finally reach the party…" To say Gobber was excited would be a lie. Nearly all this time he had his mind on how Stoick's and Valka's reunion would go because, good Gods, there would sure be tears!

Stoick himself felt his heart skip a beat. It was finally the time for it to happen. He honestly had no idea how he would react. Between crying of relief, betrayal, happiness or just swinging her around in a hug shouting loud enough for the Gods to hear, he was anxious and maybe a bit scared…

Screw that, he was terrified but he wanted for them to meet _already_!

 **STOICK**

 _ **Easy now.**_

 **Hiccup shakes him off and turns to look at him.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Are you kidding me? How did you get in here?**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Same way we're getting you out.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **We?**_

 **From a hole in the wall, Gobber keeps watch.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **All clear.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Toothless, come on.**_

 **He grabs Hiccup's arm and hauls him after him towards the crevice.**

Stoick wanted to groan aloud! Of course future Stoick and Gobber imagined the worst case scenario: Drago jumping from around the corner with a massive dragon army ready to kill or something like that. As worried as they were on the way there, he was sure they didn't even pay close attention to the nest and try and compare it with Drago's personality. Because it was on the opposite scale of what they should have expected.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Wait! Okay uh, d-dad, there's something you need to know.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Yeah, yeah! Tell me on the way.**_

The teens grinned at the blatant dismissal.

"I have a feeling this will turn out fun. And stupid." Astrid said.

Fishlegs smiled, not wanting to appear as if he agreed that some of the interactions between the Chief and his son were pretty much as amusing as they were painful. This seemed to tilt on the funny side thankfully.

The twins weren't as excited about the big reveal like the others but as slow as they were they could tell it would be pretty awesome in a there-would-be-lots-of-feelings kind of way. Even if feelings weren't their thing, they still respected their Chief and knew instinctively that it would be a bad moment to act up. They could actually be banished if they did or said something wrong…

Snotlout tried to look indifferent. He never knew Valka, or remembered her at all. Really, she was a stranger but he was curious. She was after all his aunt and many villagers, including his parents, expressed a great deal of joy upon seeing her. She seemed pretty cool so far, even if a bit weird. She was riding with nothing to hold onto, except for a staff, and that was awesome in his opinion. He didn't have anything else to say about her though…He should ask his mother more about her later.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **This isn't an 'on the way' kind of update actually…**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **I've heard enough, Hiccup.**_

Hiccup resisted the urge to throw his arms in the air. Looks like the not-listening habit kept going over the years. Why was he surprised? It was much too natural for them to disappear so easily…Astrid's muffled laughs made the moment more light though so he was grateful to her, even if she might not know, for taking the depressing anger out of the scene and replace it with a good-natured joke instead.

 **They walk through the dim lit tunnel, Hiccup skipping over rocks as he tries to keep up with the older Vikings.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **More-More of the earth-shattering development variety.**_

More smiles lit the room. Hiccup was pleasantly surprised to feel the resentment slip away completely. That was a really funny line after all…Even his father cracked a smiled!

 **STOICK**

 _ **Yeah, just add it to the pile…**_

 **They cross through a narrow gap but unfortunately Toothless' head doesn't fit.**

Hiccup had to laugh. Not because of the scene but because Toothless, who was still keeping his distance sticking with the rest of the dragons on the other side of the room, made the same confused face and cute hum as if wondering why the rocks were positioned in such a ridiculous way.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you this is one you'll like, I promise**_ **. (The dragon turns his head sideways to attempt to pass.)** _ **You just have to handle it delicately so…**_

Toothless, unknowingly, twisted his head this way and that just like the Toothless in the pictures. The human Alpha made it through so why couldn't he? He found himself wondering why didn't he blast the rocks away and make space for him to pass in that case?

 **Hiccup puts his hand on his father's shoulder as they stop in front of Gobber. The smith is looking at something in the room the tunnel is opening in. Slowly he turns around and walks back, patting his friend on the arm.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Eeh, you might want to take this one…Oh boy!**_

 **He sits down just as Toothless catches up. Stoick draws his sword making Hiccup throw his arms up.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Ooohh…aah…Dad, could you put the sword away please?**_

It was as if the whole room was holding its breath. The was going to be an unforgettable moment…And also a very intimate one. Some Vikings with good senses were starting to feel uneasy at the idea of witnessing such a personal scene involving their Chief. But it wasn't like they could get up and leave. And closing their eyes didn't really change anything.

 **They walk into the open chamber. Stoick stops and his breath catches in his throat. His eyes widen as they fall on the figure on the other side. Valka slowly lets the staff down. The Viking drops the sword and reaches to take off the helmet as well. Behind the two, Hiccup and Gobber watch in apprehension.**

Stoick was rigid; so nervous that his stomach hurt and his palms were soaked in sweat. Finally! Finally, they were once again face to face! In that moment Stoick felt a warmth resurface in his core, something that he hadn't felt since Hiccup's birth. His beloved was within reach and he would finally have his family complete once more!

Gobber, while not displaying a physical reaction besides glassy eyes and an elevated heartbeat, took the time to look between the two. Valka looked scared. And Stoick was…his face could simply be described as awe. It was as if he was seeing a divine miracle, which wasn't really far from the truth since that must be exactly what future Stoick must have been thinking.

The smith was relieved. While the contact started with hesitance, he knew that things would work out. It would be hard, obviously. Valka has been stripped of human contact for a very long time but he was a damn romantic and love always prevailed. He had yet to meet two people who loved each other more than those two. (He chose not to include Hiccup and Astrid since he wanted to see more from them still.)

 **Valka shifts her gaze from the floor to her husband and back again.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **I know what you're gonna say, Stoick. How could I have done this! Stayed away all of these years and why I didn't come back to you. To our son! Well…**_ **(She levels her back, trying to gather up the courage to keep talking.)** _ **What sign did I have that you could change, Stoick?**_ **(Stoick begins to bit by bit step closer to her.)** _ **That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting…**_ **(Behind the ice spikes dragons slither around while Stoick marches on.)** _ **…to find another answer but did any of you listen?**_

With every word, Hiccup heard the crowd wince. He didn't feel good about their shame but he had to admit that he was glad they started to accept the truth. When it was brought by someone they once ignored and resented, just like him, it somehow made the whole thing more powerful and memorable.

Hiccup's nerves were frazzled by the slow build-up. His father hadn't said anything but his expression was a clear indication of his sorrowful and exuberant thoughts.

 **GOBBER (Whispers to Hiccup and Toothless.)**

 _ **This is why I never married! This and one other reason…**_

There were a few weak smiles among the people. Hiccup was shaking his head too at his mentor's ability to lighten the mood.

 **Valka's voice trembles as she grips her staff, almost like she was putting a wall between them.**

 **VALKA**

 _ **I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone. But I thought you'd be better off without me. And I was wrong; I see that now but…**_ **(She back way into the ice, the staff dropping lower as her husband steps so much closer to her.)** _ **Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on, shout, scream, say something…**_ **(A large hand caresses her face, gently stroking under her tearful eyes to her utter shock.)**

 **Stoick remains silent, staring at her with wonder, sadness, love and a myriad of emotions that emphasis how much toll all those years took on his body and mind.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **You're as beautiful as the day I lost you…**_

 **Her eyes couldn't have been bigger. They look at each other until Valka finally gives in and her tears fall down over Stoick's hand. The grip on the staff weakens and Stoick leans in and they kiss for the first time in 20 years.**

Astrid felt her insides melt. It took all her will power to swallow the 'aww' that nearly spilled out of her mouth at the wonderful scene. Ruffnut, for all her tough exterior, didn't. And so did half of the villagers.

Hiccup had to blink the tears out of his eyes because no matter how many rights he had to do so, he would prefer if he were alone, in his own room where he could think and dream whatever and for how long he wanted. All those years of being ridiculed and shoved aside had taught him to suck it up and deal with it in private. This was no different even if it was closer to the heart than anything before.

Stoick slumped down with a choked sign near sob. It was perfect! This was the most perfect thing to say and it crossed his mind right before future Stoick opened his mouth. She was the same, even if she tried to act it up, Valka hadn't truly changed and Stoick was on the verge of a happiness breakdown. If maybe the whole village wasn't present he would have done so but he humbly recalled that he had enough emotional outbursts throughout the movie so far.

Gobber heartily shook him, patting him twice on the shoulder and showing his support and pride. It was a good reminder that his best friend was always there and even five years from then he still would.

It was just that…Stoick never remembered feeling so _happy_.

 **The dragons fall back now that they understood there was no threat.**

 **Hiccup too lets himself breath in relief.**

 **EXT. FROZEN SEA, DRAGO'S SHIP/ DAY**

 **The large ship is pulled by several chains tied to something traveling in the water. From the stand above, Drago strikes the chains with a hook. On the other side, a large plank is out where the riders from Berk along with Eret are pushed.**

Following such tenderness, everybody was taken aback at the change in scenery. Stoick was forced to bring himself back to the urgency of the situation, even if the giddy feeling had yet to leave him. He was suddenly confident that the kids would somehow escape. Just like Valka, they would also find some means to survive this dire predicament. They were Berkians and they were Vikings. It was in their blood to face unnatural odds and come out victorious.

Unfortunately, the Chief's silent confidence wasn't shared among the teens.

Astrid was painfully jolted back from the clouds and into the dump of guilt. She was feeling the need of pushing forward against Hiccup's seat and his comforting eyes but dignity and pride refused and her muscles didn't budge an inch. The slight turn of her brows was the only indication she was bothered.

Beside her, Fishlegs sensed her subtle tension but couldn't bring himself to say anything as the fear rushed him and paralyzed his brain. He nearly forgot they had been captured and even if he wasn't physically there, his future self was and the fear of dying was just as palpable.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **Could this day get any worse?**_

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Uh, let me see, we're gonna jump in the freezing cold water and then die from drowning.**_

Snotlout glared at the blonde twin. "Did you really had to say it?" He moaned. As if the thought of it wasn't depressing enough, he also had to hear it said verbally.

Tuffnut snorted obliviously. "You asked! But that isn't a cool way to die anyway…"

"Yeah, they should've gone with dragons or like beat us to death…duh!" Agreed Ruffnut drawing incredulous looks from her peers.

Fishlegs tried to squirm away even if 1) there wasn't much space and 2) he was already a few seats away. "Wouldn't that be more painful?"

"And freezing to death isn't?" Hiccup's bland tone drifted from the row ahead. Fishlegs could tell he was rolling his eyes as well.

"Drowning is far worse than bleeding out or being beaten to death." Astrid stated without much inflection. Even for Vikings, while hailed, death wasn't something to be treated lightly. But she somehow agreed with the twins on that; a warriors' death should be triumphant and she couldn't imagine that while drifting at sea and slowly freezing.

 **ERET**

 _ **Looks refreshing…**_

Ruffnut would deny it to her dying breath: she did _not_ squeal! Astrid would also deny it in front of other people but she was her friend so she wouldn't turn down any blackmail material. Good thing the boys were still debating the death subject!

 **He inches away from the edge and turns to Astrid.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Please, ladies first!**_

Truth to be told, Ruffnut's swooning was starting to get to her. It was fun at first but he wasn't that amazing. Astrid was tempted to say it to her but she wasn't looking forward to the tirade. Or Ruffnut mocking her with Hiccup in return…

 **Astrid yanks against the men restraining her.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **You are a steaming heap of dragon –**_

 **ERET**

 _ **Duck!**_

 **In a graceful move, Eret swing his leg up taking out both men that were keeping Astrid. Two lances are thrown in the air which he catches and cuts off the bindings. The guards run to stop him.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Get them you son of an Eret!**_

The quick escalation in action brought a wave of excited whispers and cheers.

Ruffnut was rubbing it in Tuffnut's face how Eret was on their side all along. Astrid kept quiet on the matter. The argument turned into a pushing game and soon fists were thrown. The blonde was surprised to see that her friend was still paying attention to the screen as well as delivering painful strikes to her brother.

Snotlout was as loud and obnoxious as usual declaring he had known all along everything would be fine. Fishlegs was also cheering at the sudden turn of events, though he was still anxious. Hiccup was silently praising Eret for his quick thinking. He had a feeling from the first time he saw him that the older boy wasn't as bad off as he appeared.

And Stormfly liked him too!

 **Eret swings the weapons around, hitting his opponents almost with no sweat. He dodges and a dart strikes a man behind him in the face. He strikes the one holding the pipe. Taking advantage of the commotion, Fishlegs jumps on a man around him to his fellow riders' cheers. Eret snatches the pipe from the air and uses it to take down a running man under Ruffnut's watch.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **Okay, I love you again!**_

Gobber shook his head. Would those kids ever grow up? But he had to admire the trapper boy's skills; that was nothing to sneeze at. Dispatching of so many opponents in minutes by himself was impressive.

Stoick was smirking. Of course they would successfully escape. For all their childishness and quirky behavior they were part of his tribe and he knew they could take care of themselves. Things were seemingly looking up everywhere!

 **As she runs to him, Snotlout sighs.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Augh…pathetic. You could still jump.**_

"Please do!" Commented Ruffnut joyfully.

"I must have hit my head really hard in the future. That's the only explanation for… _that_!" Snotlout snapped back.

Ruffnut glowered and Tuffnut laughed like a maniac in the background.

 **Eret walks away with Astrid looking at him knowingly.**

 **ERET**

 _ **So, we're gonna save your dragons and get out of here or not**_ **? (He cuts the others free as the view pans to the weapon covered deck.)** _ **Check every trap, they're here somewhere.**_

Hiccup turned around to catch Astrid's attention. He smiled at her somewhat smug. "Told you everything would be fine."

The blonde girl glared half-heartedly and pushed the back of his chair with one leg. "Don't get too full of yourself, Haddock!"

 **Astrid sneaks under a tarp and pushes a wheel that opens a trap. She climbs on the handle and looks inside.**

 **ASTRID**

 _ **Meatlug?**_

 **The Gronckle is held down by ropes and an iron muzzle.**

A low rumble reminds the Vikings of their reptilian companions. The dragons were appalled at the cruel methods used by Drago and his trappers. Stormfly was soothing Meatlug with thrills and croons and it seemed to calm the frightened Gronckle to an extent. Now she really wanted to return the favor though.

 **Eret turns another leveler. Ruffnut is watching him love struck.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Anyone coming?**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **I don't know, you just keep doing what you're doing.**_ **(She watches his muscles tensing very closely.)** _ **Just keep cranking.**_

"Oh, that was beautiful!"

"Bleah!"

Cue another tussle.

 **Looking around for a moment, Eret scrambles on the handle to look inside the trap. He jumps inside and takes a deep breath as he gets closer to a bound Stormfly. The dragon chirps seeing him. Eret carefully hovers with his hand on her front spike.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Thank you…for saving my life.**_

 **Stormfly closes her eyes and pushes against his palm. Eret takes a deep breath and relaxes.**

 **ERET**

 _ **Now let me return the favor.**_

Hiccup smiled at the exchange. He was sure now that Eret would be on their side and most likely become a dragon rider himself. It was interesting to see his change during the movie from a strict hunter to a sort of calm and open person. He knew though that he must only be comfortable around Stormfly so far but he won't be as jittery as before around other foreign dragons. And he won't be as inclined to harm them either hopefully.

Astrid was both intrigued and a bit jealous. As much as she rebuffed herself, she couldn't say that she still hated the dragons, especially Stormfly. She was glad that the Nadder kind of took Eret under her wing because he helped them a lot. But Stormfly was _her_ dragon. What if she bonded with Eret and refused to come back to her?

It was a bit silly considering that in the morning the only thing that came to her mind when she thought about dragons was where to best hit in order to capitalize on her victory. It was okay at first and older Astrid didn't seem to mind their connection. On the contrary, it looked like she was encouraging them. Was their bond that strong? The thought sent a thrill of excitement down her back and she was more and more curious about the things that happened during those five years that could have developed their relationship so much.

 **INT. ICE CAVE, VALKA'S LIVING QUARTERS/ DAY**

 **Valka and Stoick are preparing something to eat while Hiccup brings in a basket and Gobber sits down further back. Toothless is watching the woman and crooning for treats beside her.**

Stoick visibly brightened which was an obvious contrast to Gobber's unexpected groan. Noticing Hiccup's confusion, the smith patted his round middle with his prosthetic.

"Her food is more dangerous than any weapon."

The supposed whisper was still heard by the Chief who, despite the knee jerk reaction of jumping to his wife's defense, had to admit the wisdom of those words. _'Thanks Thor both Hiccup and I can cook now…'_

On the dragons' side, Toothless perked up the moment the image switched. With the rest of them somewhat pacified by the lack of Drago, the fire-(and other things)-breathing creatures begun to once again relax. But that wasn't easy at the sight of those _fish_!

Toothless' mouth watered just from watching his other self's mouth watering. He barely suppressed the urge to stomp his feet and all around throw a temper tantrum because such a thing was not befitting of a Dark-Scale at all. Oh, why did he have to have such an outstanding lineage?

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Mom, you'd never even recognize it.**_ **(He puts some fish in the basket as his dragon lick his lips.)** _ **Where we used to make weapons we now build saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth.**_ **(He closes the stash of fish before Toothless could shove his face in it.)** _ **You wouldn't believe how everything changed.**_

The whine was supplemented by the human's chuckles and his kin's guttural huffs. Toothless was not amused and he threw a very hurt and wide-eyed look at his future rider.

…Who was laughing his ass off, that weak furless animal! Right then, Toothless contemplated marching there and roaring in his face that food – especially sweet, tender, yummy fish – is not something to joke around with.

Stormfly noticed his thunderous mood and playfully stepped in view, thrilling teases and flapping her wings in light shoves against his side. Oh, so she was laughing too? Well, Dark-Scale or not, Toothless could still glare and turn away in a definite sign of 'I'm mad at you now, leave me alone to sulk'. Naturally he did it in a very dignified manner as required form his rank.

The female dragon didn't stop 'laughing' but shook her head and left him be. She was glad he started to act his age more and more since they got there at least.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Yer son changed Berk for the better**_ **. (He takes the tray from Hiccup and puts it down.)** _ **I think we did well with this one, Val.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Thanks, dad.**_

Unaware of Toothless' childish inner turmoil, Hiccup was soaking in the joyful atmosphere. Everything suddenly seemed to click into place; his parents were there, both of them, and all three of them were talking and passing around food and dishes as if it was normal, as if nothing happened and Valka had never been gone. And Toothles was there too, prancing around them waiting for a chance to scoop himself a bite.

It just felt so warm and family like that Hiccup let himself get caught up in it. It was like the Gods heard his pleas and decided to take pity on him, finally! A moment like that…it was everything he ever wanted.

 **As Stoick places his hand on his wife's slim shoulder, the wooden dish she was chopping on slips from her fingers and the fish slices roll on the floor. Toothless dives to eat them but is pushed away by Cloudjumper. He gobbles them down leaving the younger dragon to sniff at the floor. Droning sadly, Toothless glances at him. The Stormcutter regurgitates the fish and lets him slurp them up.**

"Yep…nothing's changed!" Noted Gobber in a matter of fact way.

Stoick rolled his eyes. "She's just a bit out of practice…and nervous…Bah! It could happen to anyone!"

The blonde smith eyed him warily. "If you say so…At least the beasts will get something out of it."

The Chief didn't dignify that with a response. It really was no secret that Valka was known to be as clumsy as Hiccup at times.

 **VALKA**

 _ **I'm a…little out of practice…**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Well…you know, I didn't marry you for your cooking.**_

 **Hiccup takes the tray from her when his father puts several cooked fish sticks on it and takes it to Gobber.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **I hope not. Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here.**_ **(He pats his stomach as he looks at Grump who he's leaning against.)**

Gobber's snort was cut short when his breath stopped curtesy of a quick jab from Stoick. He batted away the hand and rubbed the sore spot as if in great pain.

"Geeze, can't you take a joke?"

 **HICCUP**

 _ **And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay!**_

 **Valka walks away with a water jug.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Ah, slow down, son. It's a lot to take in…**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Oh, gotcha…**_

"Wow, I don't think I've even seen you so stupidly happy!" Hiccup looked back at Astrid who was leaning down to close the distance between them and therefore turning down their voices to near whispers. "But I don't think I've seen you _just_ happy either."

Choosing to ignore the wistful undertone in her words, the young heir narrowed his eyes. "Is that a way of saying I'm stupid?"

The blonde smirked. "Well, you're not trying to _not_ act stupid."

"If it works then it's not stupid." He countered smartly before he paused. "There's a lot of 'stupid' in this conversation…Why are we talking about this?"

Astrid covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "You just had to pick on that, didn't you?"

"You started it!"

Astrid casually brushed off his wanna be indignation. "And you raised to the bait. Congratulations, Haddock!"

Hiccup's exasperation was really fun to watch, Astrid decided. It was fascinating seeing how his eye twitched and then his brows creased in an angry but not really there sort of anger. She knew he knew she was only joking and that's why he hadn't yet turned his back on her and be done with the whole thing. It was really fun to speak to someone who could push against her but still willingly back off.

Like now for example…

"Is there any particular reason why you decided to acknowledge little old me?"

…plus the snark!

"No reason…"

And then she settled back and turned her attention to the screen leaving one floundering Viking heir to figure out what he was supposed to make of the sudden dismissal. Embarrassment, confusion and irritation all led to the conclusion that he would never fully understand girls, especially Astrid Hofferson.

The girl in question was pleased with herself, though beneath that initial phase of entertainment she mulled over the part that Hiccup very deliberately decided to ignore. It was true that he acted stupid, even if it made sense to him, and it was true that that she was right when she mentioned that he rarely if at all ever expressed any happiness or joy around the villagers. The only times Astrid had ever seen him content and at ease was in the smith shop and even then her presence screwed him around big time. She had to wonder how could he still go around with all that negativity hanging over his head?

She knew as well as everybody that he wasn't physically strong but Astrid was beginning to see a different kind of strength in that willowy body of his.

And for some reason she felt drawn to it.

 **Valka moves to a trickling tread of water to fill the container. Stoick watches her hesitantly. He then starts to whistles. Valka is taken aback by the familiar tune and the water slips past the rim.**

 **Hiccup settles next to Gobber, Grump and Toothless.**

"Oh, I love this song!" Yelled the blonde man. His loud proclamation was shared by a vast majority of the tribe as some of the men clapped with delight and the ladies swooned despite their tough first appearance.

"What is it?" Asked Tuffnut. He along with the rest of the teens, Hiccup included, watched the sudden liveliness of the tribe with apprehension. What could it be to get everybody in such high spirits so out of the blue?

Gobber smacked Hiccup on the back not too gently. "You're going to witness how Stoick finally won your mother's heart, lad."

"Huh – What?"

"Keep watching!" Stoick finally said. If anyone noticed any eagerness in his voice they didn't say.

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Ooh…I love this one!**_

 **Stoick walks behind her still whistling until he stands right next to her catching the jug and putting it on a slab of stone.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Remember our song, Val?**_

' _ **I'll swim and sail on savage seas,**_

 _ **With ne'er fear of drowning,**_

 _ **And gladly ride the waves of life**_

 _ **If you will marry me…**_

 _ **No scorching sun nor freezing cold**_

 _ **Will…Will stop me – '**_

 **GOBBER (standing and gesticulating)**

' _ **Will stop me on my…jour – ney' …sorry…**_

 **Stoick glares at him.**

And so did everyone else.

Gobber felt his body unintentionally shrink. "Eh…sorry?"

 **STOICK**

' _ **If you will promise me your heart…'**_

 **He takes her hand and brings it to his chest.**

 **STOICK**

' _ **And love…'**_

 **He stares at her hopefully but Valka keeps her eyes down.**

It was so very silent following the previous quick celebration. Hiccup would have thought it ridiculous that Vikings would hold their breaths to a love declaration if he hadn't seen it or hadn't done it himself.

 **VALKA**

' _ **And love me for eternity…'**_

 **She walks around him and Stoick lets go brightening ever her every step.**

 **VALKA**

' _ **My dearest one, my darling dear**_

 _ **Your mighty words astound me.**_

 _ **But I've no need of mighty deeds**_

 _ **When I feel your arms around me.'**_

 **She puts her arm up and Stoick crosses his wrist over hers, circling each other in an old, unforgotten dance. Stoick laughs as they pick up the pace leaping and swinging around the room.**

 **STOICK**

' _ **But I would bring you rings of gold**_

 _ **I'll even sing you poetry.'**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **Oh dear!**_

 **STOICK**

' _ **And I will keep you from all harm**_

 _ **If you would stay beside me…'**_

 **VALKA**

' _ **I have no use for rings of gold**_

 _ **I care not for your poetry,**_

 _ **I only want your hand to hold…'**_

 **STOICK**

' _ **I only want you near me.'**_

 **Gobber begins to beat his peg leg with the rhythm of the song. And then to dance.**

 **STOICK AND VALKA**

' _ **To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold**_

 _ **For the dancing and the dreaming,**_

 _ **Through all life's sorrow and delights**_

 _ **I'll keep your love inside me.'**_

 **Gobber grabs Hiccup and starts swinging him around while Toothless hides and watches them behind Grump.**

The dragons were starting to beat their tails or feet in a clumsy attempt at following the pace of the song. Nobody paid them any mind as they were all too busy cheering on the couple and laughing at Gobber's enthusiasm.

Hiccup didn't even have the heart to glare at his mentor for dragging him into the dance. It was funny anyway!

 **STOICK AND VALKA**

' _ **I'll swim and sail on savage seas**_

 _ **With ne'er fear of drowning,**_

 _ **And gladly ride the waves of life**_

 _ **If you will marry meeee…'**_

 **Stoick raises Valka over his head with a flourish while Gobber keeps the final note in the background. Toothless paws his head in distress.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **I'M STILL GOOOIIIIIIINNNGG….**_ **(Hiccup hits him.)** _ **I'm done.**_

The twins' whistles and encore shouts made Gobber shuffle in his seat and a suspicious red hue appeared on his face. Hiccup and Stoick shook their heads at the blacsmith's awkward shyness even if they knew the two blonde terrors were poking fun at him.

"Would love to show off som' more but…yeh know…the show must go on…and so…"

" _cough_ smooth _cough._ " Hiccup laughed as a hammer passed harmlessly over his shoulder. It wouldn't have been that harmless if he was two seconds slower though...

 **Stoick and Valka hug and laugh.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance together.**_

 **VALKA**

 _ **No need for drastic measures.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **For you my dear…**_ **(He kneels and strokes her hand.)** _ **…anything. Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?**_

Again, Hiccup nearly choked at the declaration. He was having some serious embarrassing reactions to this. How was his father managing to keep face up till now?

The man in question was barely holding into his self-restrain not to jump to the ceiling, race to the dragons' side, and hug that pitch black mass of scales and fire for turning around his son's life and consecutively, him turning his own life around.

But Stoick was still a Chief and until he would let go of the title he wouldn't even consider touching that beast. No matter how much he appreciated it for making Hiccup happy, he was still at odds about dragons. Seeing his amazing wife thriving among them softened him up a bit and caused him seconds thoughts about the possibility of a time of peace between Vikings and Dragons.

It also brought to surface a deep fear that he's been trying to ignore for some time. Valka was happy. She was content with her new life and, dare he say, the new family she's found in the Alpha and the Nest. The only reason why she would agree to come back would be Hiccup. Stoick wasn't cocky enough to say that his love for her was good leverage in her return considering how he's been shooting down her ideas and incentives at coexisting with dragons for years.

So he was paying a concerning amount of attention to the screen and the stupidly expecting smile on his own face made something in him hurt. Would she really…?

 **Toothless strolls behind her and nudges her with his head. Valka yelps when she finds herself in Stoick's arms. The dragon croons at her.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **We'll be a family!**_ **(He puts his arm around Hiccup and they both wait for her answer.)** _ **What do you say?**_

"I say yer thinking too much, old man." Gobber scoffed. Forgetting his earlier bashfulness the man was waving his prosthetic around in circles as if the motion would explain more clearly than words.

Stoick was inclined to believe that yes, maybe it could. Though the stabbing gesture was weird so perhaps he should be ignoring it altogether…

Dropping his voice lower and putting down his arms, the blonde smith leaned closer. "Look, mate, Val is a tough woman. She married you so she's learned to deal with ya. If she hadn't left ya back then when you hated the things what makes ya think she'd do it now when yer riding one of them?"

"I'm not."

"You will be!"

Stoick locked eyes with his longtime friend. He wasn't sure what he wanted to see but the confidence in Gobber apparently seeped into him because his heart was all of a sudden lighter.

"I will, huh?"

The man smirked. "One big, scary looking beast…just like you!"

Stoick grinned and then he looked around at them. They were calm now. The dragons' moods were turning very bad in the earlier scene with Drago but in this light hearted atmosphere there behaved very much docile and eager. So unlike the demons tarnishing his life and the wellbeing of his people; it was just strange to witness them so pacified. So maybe…

Hiccup did it…or he _will_ do it! And the other kids seemed to be well-versed too. He's seen himself do it too. Why was he still hesitating? Valka lived with them and she was more alive than he'd ever seen her (sadly).

What was _wrong_ with him? Now that he'd accepted the creatures…He couldn't bring himself to trust them with his life! Was this even acceptance if he felt like that? Would he really go there and climb on their backs as eagerly as Hiccup seemed to be at the prospect?

He mentally sighed. Trust Gobber to fix a problem and bring another one running!

 **VALKA**

 _ **Well…**_ **(Toothless purrs, wide eyed and the epitome of cuteness.)** _ **Yes!**_

When Gobber looked at Stoick he wasn't sure that intense focus was a good response. He was expecting relief and a love-struck smile. He thought about nudging him and bringing the man back to reality but his friend was finally getting the chance to truly turn on his views.

The blonde smith knew that something that involved dragons and not fighting was hard to swallow for someone like Stoick but for the sake of his son and wife and for the future of the tribe, the Chief had to reach a conclusion and to do that he had to sort out his own heart.

Gobber was on bord no matter his decision but he honestly started to like the scaly beasts. And it would cause the most irreparable rift between him and Hiccup if he reached and unfavorable choice.

 **Gobber breaks in, putting his own hands around the happy family.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Great! I'll do the cooking!**_

 **They share a moment of carefree, unrestricted joy, though Toothless warbles confused at Gobber's comment.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Thanks Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would've found each other.**_

Well, that was not something he wouldn't mind hearing more often, Hiccup mused. The warm fuzzies were back in full assault mode and it made the teen somewhat dizzy and it kept the smile from slipping off. His face was going to start hurting eventually but the scene was so good and he almost wished he could see it again. And again and so on.

He was simply happy. Truly happy that things were going his way for once.

 **Valka and Stoick go hand in hand but Hiccup looks at Toothless who's ears go up as dragon cries come from the nest. He growls.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Toothless?**_

 **Everyone turns to the cave opening where they see the dragons are all flying off.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **What's happening?**_

The sight of fluttering wings and messy flying dragons was enough to bring the tribe back from the feels boat. People were confused about the dragons' actions but didn't start assuming the worst right away. Maybe they were playing…?

The kids weren't as hopeful. Fishlegs, for all his knowledge, noticed nervous behavior when he saw it. The twins paused in their grappling to watch the wall for a second. Then they shrugged and went back to their brawl.

Snotlout tried to look uncaring. As much as he denied it, he liked the emotional scenes. They weren't as interesting but it let him see sides of the others that he had no idea existed. He's already aware that he hadn't known his cousin very much and the thought of it was confusing. What was he supposed to do now? A couple of crazy flying dragons didn't seem so interesting…

Astrid knew immediately that something was wrong. Things were going to go down pretty soon.

 **Outside, the spiked covering of ice is shot and heaps of it tumbles down with deafening cracks. The assault continues and, from a tunnel, Valka shots out sliding on the layer of frost but getting up right after. Even with the falling ice she run to the edge and, to her horror, sees a fleet of ships docked at the beach, dragon trappers marching on and weapons, catapults and other contraptions loaded and ready to use.**

 **Stoick and Hiccup join her as she glares and pants from anger.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, no!**

 **STOICK**

 **Val! Val!**

 **Valka goes back. Stoick reaches for her hand.**

 **STOICK**

 **Sorry, sorry! We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?**

 **VALKA**

 **We have to save the dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **Aye! You got it! Come on son!**

"Well, that doesn't look good." Stated Gobber.

He positioned himself more comfortably in the chair as if preparing for the show of the oncoming collision. Glancing at Stoick he noticed the Chief was back from his deep thinking and frowning darkly at the ships. At least he had another outlet to vent his problems on.

Hiccup had an inkling that Drago had something to do with it. It was finally time for them to meet face to face and unfortunately it would be in the middle of a battlefield. Not the most appropriate place for a diplomatic event but he had already given up on the man. Too bad his future self was still dead set on peaceful negotiations.

He was starting to see why his father was getting so frustrated with him.

He also couldn't help but think about the others and Eret. Were they on a ship as well? If so, and he was getting more and more confident about that, everyone would get back together and they could solve this right there and then.


End file.
